


Servicios comunitarios

by nevernlandia



Series: James and Thomas AU [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Sails Modern AU, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Some Sex, Suicide Attempt, some violence, someone will get killed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernlandia/pseuds/nevernlandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McGraw es condenado a quince días de servicios comunitarios en un hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La robusta enfermera le miró de arriba abajo con un mal disimulado desprecio.  
— ¿Su primera vez aquí, señor…? — bajó la vista hacia los papeles que James acababa de darle.— McGraw.  
James asintió. Se mantenía absurdamente en posición firme con las manos a la espalda como si fuera un soldado al que estuvieran pasando revista. Debía de ser a causa de la cara de sargento que tenía la enfermera. Si hasta tenía bigote…  
— Bien, siempre es bueno tener a alguien a quien cargarle las tareas más sucias — sonrió ella. Una sonrisa muy poco agradable. — Y cuando digo sucias, lo digo en serio. Va a comenzar por limpiar letrinas y orinales. El conserje le indicará los detalles.  
A James le daba la impresión de que no le iban a gustar los detalles. En fin, no le iba a quedar más remedio que aguantarse. Era aquellos o tres meses de cárcel. Y eso sí que no le apetecía. Y total, por un pequeño accidente. Maldito ron.  
James acompañó al conserje que le iba explicando lo que tenía que hacer. Era la primera vez en su vida que visitaba un hospital para enfermos mentales. El asunto le daba un poco de miedo. El conserje se encargó de tranquilizarle.  
— No se preocupe por los pacientes. Los peligrosos no están en esta sala. A esos les atiende personal especializado, claro. Aquí no hay ninguno que esté demasiado loco — el hombre, calvo y de unos cincuenta años, rió de forma estridente. — Por aquí tenemos los drogadictos y alcohólicos en fase de rehabilitación, los depresivos y los suicidas. Y algún que otro esquizofrénico.  
James no dijo nada. ¿Qué había que decir? Había cometido un delito y tenía que pagarlo de esa forma. No iba a ponerse a protestar. Soportó estoicamente las explicaciones de hombre y comenzó su poco agradable trabajo limpiando literalmente mierda. Al cabo de tres horas ya estaba jurando que nunca más volvería a beber ron. Aunque a lo mejor le venía bien para borrar todo aquello que había visto de su mente. Solo una hora más y su primer día estaría terminado. Y solo eran quince días. No era para tanto, podía aguantarlo… posiblemente.  
Llamó a la puerta de la habitación número 15 y entró sin esperar respuesta.  
— Buenos días — saludó ya de forma maquinal (había perdido ya la cuenta de habitaciones que llevaba, ¿diez? ¿veinte? ¿treinta?) — Vengo a limpiar el baño.  
El hombre que yacía en la cama vuelto hacia la pared no le contestó. James siguió a lo suyo. Limpiar, desinfectar y salir. Cuando salió del baño el hombre se había sentado en el borde de la cama y le miró con cierta curiosidad.  
— Tú no eres la señora de la limpieza.  
James sonrió.  
— Qué observador. No, soy el señor de los orinales y baños. Por lo menos durante unos días.  
— Ah, servicios comunitarios, ¿verdad? ¿Qué has hecho para merecerlo, pelirrojo?  
En otras circunstancias James se habría sentido algo ofendido por ser llamado “pelirrojo” por un desconocido. En aquellas circunstacias, no. Primero, porque no podía permitirse ser grosero. Segundo, porque ya no le quedaba orgullo alguno después de varias horas limpiando váteres. Y tercero, porque el desconocido en cuestión estaba muy bueno. De los tres puntos, ese era el más importante. Un tío así le podía llamar de todo y James iba a seguir sonriéndole como un idiota.  
— Conducir borracho — le contestó.  
— Y algo más supongo.  
— Chocar contra un escaparate. Desperfectos varios.  
— Vandalismo, caos y destrucción. ¿No eres un poco mayor para hacer el gamberro? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Treinta?  
James se apoyó en la pared, escobilla, trapo y botella de lejía en mano.  
— No sé si es de tu incumbencia, pero, no. Aún no tengo treinta.  
El hombre sonrió. Dios, qué sonrisa tan bonita. James se preguntó si estaba babeando ya. No tardaría.  
— No era mi intención ofenderte. Deben de ser las pastillas que me dan, me ponen un poco agresivo.  
James respondió a la sonrisa con una de las suyas. Y sabía que su sonrisa podía ser igual de encantadora. Tendió una mano antes de acordarse de que llevaba puestos guantes de latex.  
— Perdón — dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se quitó los guantes antes de volver a ofrecer su mano — James McGraw.  
El hombre rubio le miró un instante con aquellos preciosos ojos azules, tan expresivos y agudos que James sintió que le taladraban el cerebro y sacaban de él absolutamente todo lo que estaba pensando.  
— Thomas Hamilton — dijo el hombre estrechando su mano.  
Al hacerlo James notó que sus muñeca estaba vendada. También la de su izquierda. Él notó su mirada y lejos de querer disimular u ocultarlas las levantó para que las viera bien.  
— Segundo intento — dijo con voz tranquila. — No me fue bien con las pastillas, pero esta vez me fue aún peor. La siguiente tendré que tirarme desde algún sitio alto.  
James optó por tomarse aquello como siempre se tomaba todo.  
— Espero que no lo hagas aquí. Seguro que tendría que limpiarlo yo.  
Thomas volvió a sonreir.  
— Descuída, me tienen tan drogado que no sé ni encontrar la puerta.  
— Qué suerte tienes, drogas gratis. El tío de la habitación de al lado te daría su muy perjudicado hígado por unas pastillas.  
— Ah, lo sé. Está gritando toda la noche.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y la enfermera-sargento entró a interrumpir.  
— Su medicación, señor Hamilton — se volvió a James. — ¿Y tú qué haces aquí todavía? ¿El primer día y ya haces el vago? Andando.  
James recogió sus cosas y le hizo un gesto de despedida a Thomas.

********

Los días siguientes no fueron demasiado agradables para James. Más trabajo. Y no solo limpiar. Estaba claro que no le caía bien a la enfermera Hume y le reservaba lo que nadie más quería hacer. Lo único que le ayudaba a soportar esas horas de trabajo era ver a Thomas. Thomas, el de la bonita sonrisa y hermosos ojos azules. Thomas, el de las cuidadas y largas manos. Thomas el suicida, que siempre tenía algo que contarle para retenerle un rato en su habitación, y James se dejaba entretener escuchando su voz suave y educada mientras pensaba en cómo sería acariciar aquella piel tan blanca y sedosa.  
Aquella mañana le habían quitado los vendajes de las muñecas. Se rascaba las heridas dejadas ahora al descubierto como si intentara abrirlas de nuevo. Parecía algo nervioso. James intentó no mirarle fijamente.  
— Te vas a hacer daño. Y te quedará una cicatriz muy fea, es una lástima.  
Thomas metió las manos bajo las sábanas pero James notó que seguía frotándolas contra el colchón sin poder evitarlo.  
— ¿No te han dado alguna pomada para eso?  
— Sí, pero no es ese el problema. No es algo físico, sabes.  
James asintió. La verdad es que intentaba no pensar en ello. En el hecho de que estuviera en un hospital mental y que, por tanto, el problema de Thomas no era físico, efectivamente. Ni siquiera le había preguntado sus motivos para hacerlo. Se habían limitado a charlar de cosas intrascendentes. Era algo cobarde por su parte, lo sabía. No estaba seguro de querer cruzar esa línea.  
Thomas le miraba con atención. Hizo un intento por sonreir cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.  
— ¿Qué te doy más, miedo o pena?  
James se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
— Déjame verlas.  
Thomas sacó las manos y las volvió para mostrar las muñecas. James las agarró con suavidad con sus manos y pasó sus pulgares por las heridas.  
— ¿Mejor?  
— No, pero sigue. Hace mucho que nadie me acaricia un poco.  
James sonrió de medio lado.  
— Solo tenías que pedirlo.   
— Ah, así que la enfermera Hume tenía razón — Thomas levantó las cejas.  
— ¿Que ha dicho de mí esa bruja?  
— Solo me ha hecho saber que tengo que andarme con ojo contigo.  
Thomas parecía encontrar divertido el asunto. A James le estaba costando un poco interpretar a aquel hombre. Necesitaba que diera un paso más porque hasta el momento solo mostraba un leve interés en su compañía y en su conversación sin pasar de ahí. Y sin embargo en esos momentos había algo en los ojos de Thomas que le indicaban que sí, que estaba a punto de dar ese paso. James seguía sujetándole las muñecas. Podía sentirle el pulso latiendo bajo sus pulgares, levemente acelerado. Y podía ver ahora como sus pupilas se dilataban. Estaban cerca, tan cerca que James sentía el aliento del otro hombre y entonces Thomas se movió hacia él.  
El golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a ambos hombres. James soltó las manos de Thomas y se incorporó a tiempo para ver como entraba en la habitación una hermosa y elegante mujer morena. Tenía una radiante sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos castaños.  
— Buenos días, Thomas. Tienes buen aspecto — Llevaba en las manos un bonito ramo de flores que dejó en la mesita — Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de compañía y unas flores para animar este sitio tan lúgubre.  
— Pensaste bien. Me alegro de verte.  
La mujer se acercó y le besó en la frente con cariño. Thomas sonrió ligeramente y James se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sobrar allí. La mujer le miró con curiosidad.  
— ¿He interrumpido algo? La enfermera Hume no me dijo que tuvieras visita.  
— No es una visita. El señor McGraw está aquí obligado por la cruel legislación vigente.  
James sonrió y tendió una mano que ella sacudió con más firmeza de la que él esperaba.  
— Pobrecillo. ¿Servicios comunitarios? Yo soy Miranda, la mujer de Thomas.  
James no dejó que en su rostro se viera absolutamente nada. Algo en lo que no siempre tenía éxito.  
— Encantado. Y ahora que ya le dejo en buenas manos, continuaré con mi trabajo.  
Ni siquiera miró a Thomas al salir. Se negó a pensar más en todo aquello durante el resto de la mañana. Se negó a admitir que se sentía decepcionado y algo dolido y bastante estúpido por haberse equivocado tanto. Seguramente había malinterpretado todo. Aquel paso que Thomas parecía haber querido dar solo había estado en su imaginación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-editado para añadir más James/Thomas que no había terminado

James no estaba precisamente de buen humor cuando llegó aquella tarde a su trabajo. Y eso no era bueno. Podía controlar su carácter, más o menos siempre que nadie le molestara demasiado, durante el día, cuando era James McGraw, el hijo de Edward McGraw, el carpintero. O también conocido como el teniente James McGraw, ex-combatiente en alguna guerra y retirado del servicio de la Marina de su Majestad. McGraw, el cortés vecino de al lado que saludaba a las ancianas y conocía al cartero por su nombre. Pero cuando trabajaba era otro asunto. Era lo que conllevaba el tener un trabajo donde era necesario sino imprescindible ser violento. Llegaba un momento en que no podía controlarse. Eso le hacía ser bueno en lo que hacía, pero definitivamente mala persona. Y el chocar contra un escaparate borracho solo había sido una pequeña muestra de lo bajo que llegaba a caer a veces. Un descuido imperdonable, por cierto, que su jefe no había dejado de reprocharle.  
Mr. Scott estaba leyendo el periódico cuando James llegó. Levantó la vista un momento y le echó una mirada indolente. Era un hombre reservado, James intuía que no se fiaba mucho de él, pero se guardaba mucho de dejar que se le notara esa desconfianza.  
— El jefe te espera. Creo que tiene un encargo para ti.  
— Vaya — murmuró James.  
Llamó y entró sin esperar respuesta. Guthrie fingía estar ocupado, como era habitual. Tenía un montón de empleados que hacían todo por él, ¿para que iba él a hacer nada? De todas formas, todo el mundo allí sabía que el cerebro de todo aquel negocio era su hija y no él, que se limitaba a ser el rostro visible de la organización porque, ¿quién iba a tomarse en serio a Eleanor, que parecía una muchacha tan frágil y angelical?  
— ¿Querías algo?  
Guthrie le miró como si le pareciera sorprendente y dejó a un lado el montón de papales que tenía esparcidos sobre su enorme escritorio de madera noble. James adoptó su habitual postura casi militar sin sentarse en la silla tan anticuada como el escritorio e igualmente inútil e incómoda que Guthrie le señalaba.  
— ¿Aún no has terminado con la condena? Tienes mal aspecto. Si trabajas por las mañanas, no vas a poder estar al cien por cien toda la noche.  
— Es ésto o cárcel. Tú dirás…  
— Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste…  
— Ya lo he explicado como treinta veces. Y me he disculpado — el tono de James era definitivamente cortante. — No sé qué más esperas que haga. No volverán a cogerme.  
— Esperaba que dijeras que no volverás a beber en el trabajo.  
— No era en el trabajo. Y lo que yo haga…  
Guthrie hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.  
— Ya me sé esa canción, Flint. Tu vida privada no me interesa, en realidad.  
Ni a mí la tuya, estuvo a punto de contestar James, pero se detuvo. ¿Para qué continuar con el mal rollo?  
— ¿Querías algo? — volvió a repetir.  
— Tienes que acompañar un cargamento. Vas a ir al Canary Wharf a recogerlo y a asegurarte de que llega aquí sin incidencias.  
— ¿Esperamos incidencias?  
— Sí, pero te encargarás de que no lleguen a ocurrir.  
Al salir del despacho Mr. Scott volvió a levantar la vista del periódico y señaló otra puerta.  
— La señorita Guthrie también quiere verte.  
— Qué solicitado estoy — suspiró James.  
Entró en la habitación donde Eleanor tenía instalado su despacho, menos impresionante que el de su padre que parecía destinado a ese fin, a impresionar. El de Eleanor era más moderno y funcional. Mesa pequeña, ficheros, sillas más modestas.  
\- Flint — saludó Eleanor con una amplia sonrisa. — ¿Qué tal te va?  
Eleanor no era de las que malgastaban palabras, así que cuando preguntaba algo es que quería saber la respuesta.  
— Algo jodido — respondió James igualando su sonrisa. — Pero resisto.  
— Si algo eres, es resistente. Habrá que creerte. ¿Mi padre te envía al Canary Wharf?  
— Sí. Creía que sabías todo lo que ordena tu padre antes de que lo haga.  
— No todo. Últimamente se trae unos tratos muy misteriosos con Hornigold de los que no quiere que me entere. No sé lo que están trayendo en esas cajas — Eleanor se apoyó en la mesa y miró a James con otra de sus seductoras sonrisas que desarmaban a casi todos los hombres. A James no tanto. — ¿Podrías echarle una mirada a esas cajas por mí?  
— Claro. Aunque si tu padre se da cuenta…  
— No se dará cuenta. Y si lo hace, jurarás que ya estaban así cuando te las entregaron. No va a despedirte. Sabe de sobra que no encontrará a nadie mejor.  
Eso sí que le funcionaba, para qué negarlo.  
— Hecho. Te informo en cuanto lo sepa.  
— Cuídate, Flint.

Era bastante tarde cuando el cargamento llegó al almacén acordado. James se había llevado a unos cuantos hombres que se encargaban de la descarga mientras él y otro tipo llamado Logan vigilaban las entradas sin dejar de echar un un ojo a los individuos que había traido las cajas. Era lo que tenían los negocios no demasiado legales, que lo hacían gente muy poco de fiar. Incluyéndole a él que iba armado hasta los dientes por si alguien se pasaba de listo. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que otra banda se presentaba intentando robarles el cargamento por haber recibido algún soplo. Y para eso estaba James, para proteger el negocio.  
Por suerte las incidencias esperadas por Guthrie no llegaron a ocurrir. El cargamento quedó descargado y a salvo en el almacén. James despidió a los trabajadores y le hizo un gesto a Logan.  
— Vigila fuera. Yo salgo ahora.  
Logan obedeció sin hacer preguntas. James buscó una palanca entre el material desperdigado por el almacén y escogió una de la cajas. Eran de madera sólida y bastante pesadas a juzgar por el esfuerzo que les había costado a sus hombres el amontonarlas. Buscó una juntura en la tapa, metió la punta de la palanca y tiró hacia abajo. La tapa se levantó sin romperse por suerte. James echó un vistazo. Soltó un silbido al ver lo que era. Hacía tiempo que no veía nada tan grande. Desde la guerra, supuso, aunque él al estar en la Marina no tenía acceso a armamento del ejército de Tierra así que nunca había usado uno de aquellos.  
Volvió a colocar la tapa y buscó un martillo para arreglar un poco aquello. Entonces cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Eleanor.  
— Adivina qué tipo de juguetes le están vendiendo a tu querido papá.

*************************

Después de dormir apenas un par de horas tras una noche algo ajetreada en la que Eleanor se había empeñado en ver por si misma que, efectivamente, su padre se dedicaba ahora a traficar con armas probablemente del ejército ucraniano, James volvió al hospital. Había intentado apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento acerca de Thomas. Su vida ya era bastante complicada. No necesitaba enamorarse de un tío que seguramente era hetero. Seguramente. O no.  
La mirada de Thomas cuando él entró en la habitación bastó para llenarle de confusión de nuevo. Pareció iluminar la habitación.  
— Buenos días.  
James no contestó. Miró el jarrón con flores que tenía en la mesita al lado de la cama. Flores que estaban allí para recordarle que el atractivo Thomas, el de las muñecas cortadas, tenía una bella esposa que le cuidaba. Hizo un gesto hacia el baño.  
— Voy a… bueno, ya sabes.  
— ¿No vienes a charlar un poco? — Thomas se sentó al borde de la cama y señaló la silla. — Me gusta conversar contigo. Y sabes que el baño está limpio. Nunca he dejado nada sucio. De hecho cuando me corté las venas sangré sobre el lavabo para no ensuciar demasiado…  
Intentó sonreir aunque había cierto dolor en sus palabras como si fuera aún demasiado pronto para bromear sobre aquello. James se maldijo por tener ganas de abrazarle y consolarle, de volver a acariciar sus muñecas heridas y besarlas para que se curasen del todo. Dejó sus cosas de limpieza en el suelo y se sentó junto a él en la cama.  
— ¿Qué tal tu mujer? — intentó que la pregunta sonara todo lo neutral posible, sin emoción.  
— Bien. Le pareciste muy guapo, sabes.  
— Tiene buen gusto.  
— Sí, es cierto.  
Los dos se rieron sin saber muy bien de qué. James se sintió menos tenso.  
— ¿Cuando te dan de alta?  
Thomas se encogió de hombros.  
— Aún me queda mucho. ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres librarte de mi?  
— No, al contrario — James sonrió un poco. — No sé cuanto tiempo duran estas cosas. Es decir, tú no estás loco ¿no? Solo un poco…  
Thomas rió de nuevo y completó el gesto que James había intentado hacer con la mano pero había detenido.  
— Sí, un poco. Pero, no soy un paciente normal. No es tan fácil. Me van a tener en observación un tiempo.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Creen que vas a intentarlo otra vez?  
Thomas suspiró y miró al suelo. Tenía los pies descalzos y curiosamente sus pies eran tan bonitos como sus manos. A James nunca le habían atraído demasiado los pies de nadie, eran una parte del cuerpo en la que no solía fijarse. En los de Thomas, sí. Todo lo que podía ver de Thomas era hermoso.  
— No es por eso. Es algo más complicado.  
— Pues cuéntamelo.  
— ¿Te has fijado en la placa que hay abajo? La de los fundadores de este hospital — James hizo un gesto negativo y Thomas continuó — Pues si lo haces verás a un tal Edgar Hamilton. Mi familia ha sostenido económicamente este hospital desde hace cuatro generaciones.  
— Así que eres un paciente V.I.P.  
Thomas sonrió con tristeza.  
— No, significa que soy un prisionero. Mi padre puede tenerme aquí encerrado el tiempo que le de la gana. Los médicos me darán de alta solo cuando él quiera.  
James se quedó callado sin saber qué decir. Thomas tenía las manos sobre sus muslos, inmóviles. Sin pensarlo mucho James tomó una de aquellas finas y elegantes manos entre las suyas y la apretó con firmeza. Thomas dejó escapar un suspiro como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros. Volvió la cabeza hacia James y acercó su rostro para besarle en los labios, con más firmeza de la que James esperaba, sin ninguna duda ahora de que su beso sería aceptado. James cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Estaba bien que de vez en cuando fuera otro el que llevara el peso y la responsabilidad de algo. Y Thomas parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía. Usó la mano que tenía libre para sujetar el rostro de James con un gesto delicado, acariciando su rojiza barba con su pulgar. El beso se hizo profundo, largo, sensual. James saboreaba sus labios y su lengua, inhalando el olor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro hombre, un cierto aroma varonil y personal mezclado con aquel olor inconfundible que tenían las sábanas de todo el hospital como a lavanda y desinfectante.  
Demasiado corto. El beso le pareció demasiado corto pero la mirada de Thomas cuando al fin sus labios se separaron, faltos de aliento, compensó esa separación. Era extraordinario cuanto podía expresar aquel hombre con sus ojos, la ternura, el alivio, el agradecimiento que se leía en ellos. Sin apenas darse cuenta James había soltado la mano de Thomas para atraer hacia así su cuerpo, en un casi desesperado intento de protegerlo. La mano de Thomas estaba ahora acariciando su cabello que era un poco más largo de lo que seguramente un chico formal y de clase alta como Thomas estaba acostumbrado pero por la forma en que jugueteaba con él no parecía desagradarle en absoluto.  
Permanecieron un rato más así, medio abrazados, simplemente disfrutando de ese contacto hasta que James rompió el silencio.  
— ¿Porqué tu padre quiere tenerte encerrado?  
— No le gusta como soy.  
— ¿Cómo eres? Yo no te veo ningún defecto de momento.  
Thomas sonrió. Sus dedos aún seguían jugando entre su pelo castaño rojizo.  
— ¿No te lo imaginas? Me obligó a casarme para ver si cambiaba. No le salió bien.  
— ¿Y porqué no simplemente le mandas a la mierda? Estamos en el puto siglo 21, no puede obligarte a hacer lo que le dé la gana.  
Thomas deslizó sus dedos hasta soltarle cabello y se separó un poco de James. Éste empezó a lamentar haber abierto la boca.  
— No es asunto mío — continuó. — No pretendía meterme.  
— No, tienes razón. Pero, es complicado, ya te lo he dicho. Y de momento quedarme aquí es lo único que puedo hacer.  
A James le hubiera gustado saber más, pero se le hacía tarde y aún tenía un montón de retretes que limpiar. Thomas le agarró de la camisa para besarle de nuevo antes de dejar que se fuera. James empezaba a estar bastante feliz de haberse empotrado contra un escaparate y haber terminado allí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La triste historia de Thomas y de como a James se le complica la vida.

Eleanor seguía flipando.  
— Armas.  
— Lo sé.  
— Y un montón.  
— Las vi.  
— Pero, ¿para qué quiere eso?  
James se encogió de hombros. ¿Y a él qué le preguntaba? Ni era asunto suyo, ni tenía voz ni voto.  
— Para venderlas, digo yo. No creo que piense formar un ejército y tomar el Parlamento.  
Eleanor le dió un codazo.  
— Tómatelo un poco en serio, Flint. Esto es grave. ¿Sabes cuántos años nos pueden caer por tráfico de armas? Además de lo peligroso que es. ¿Sabes como es la competencia en este negocio?  
James no sabía ninguna de las dos cosas con exactitud, pero, sí, se hacía una idea.  
— Bueno, es como traficar con drogas. Tampoco es…  
— Por dios, Flint. Yo traficaba con drogas a los diecisiete. Lo que robaba Vane en las farmacias — la muchacha sonrió levemente como si fuera un recuerdo agradable para ella. En vez de pasear de la mano con su novio como una adolescente normal, robaban farmacias, distribuían pastillas en discotecas y se repartían el botín. Qué romántico. — ¿De qué te ríes?  
— Solo pensaba.  
— Pues piensa en como salimos de esta.  
— ¿Tú y yo?  
— Todos.  
— No creo que tu padre vaya a dejar que te entrometas en esto. Una cosa es que te encargues de las cuentas y de la compra-venta de material robado. Pero, armas…  
— Es culpa del cabrón de Hornigold. ¿Cómo le habrá convencido?  
— Comodidad.  
— ¿Cómo dices?  
— Ya sabes. “Esto te hará rico, Richard, colega. Podrás retirarte y comprarte un casoplón en la costa de Francia.”  
Eleanor frunció el ceño.   
— Sí, puede ser. Mi padre lleva tiempo hablando de jubilarse. Pero, más que jubilado, va a acabar muerto con este negocio. Y además, no me parece ético vender armas.  
— ¿Y drogas, sí? ¿Y material robado que a saber a qué ancianita han degollado para conseguir?  
Eleanor le miró fijamente. Nunca sabía muy bien si tomarle en serio o no.  
— No acepto según que tipo de material, ya lo sabes.  
James sonrió con cierto aire de incredulidad. Eleanor prefería hacerse la tonta a veces. Como si no supiera hasta donde era capaz de llegar su padre. Como si no supiera las cosas que James había tenido que hacer para protegerle o simplemente para quitarle de encima un enemigo, un competidor.  
— Quizá debería pedirle consejo a Vane — dijo Eleanor.  
— ¿Vas a meter a tu ex-novio en esto? Eso sí que no me parece una buena idea, Eleanor.  
— Solo por preguntar.  
— Creo que cuanta menos gente sepa ésto, mejor.  
Eleanor no dijo nada más. Lo que ni significaba que la hubiera convencido ni mucho menos.

**************

Thomas le miraba con una sonrisa entre divertida y asombrada.  
— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido una idea semejante?  
James acabó de dejar las cosas sobre la cama.  
— Bueno, como no puedo sacarte de aquí para tener una cita como dios manda, tengo que traer la cita aquí.  
— Si la enfermera Hume viene, te vas a meter en un lío, James.  
— No vendrá, sé por donde está haciendo su ronda. Y además tengo un cómplice que me avisa.  
— Qué previsor. ¿Así que esto es una cita? Parece un pic-nic — cogió una tostada y la untó de mantequilla.  
— Imagínate que es un restaurante. No he podido traer velas.  
— Ni creo que sea buena idea poner velas sobre una cama. ¿Eso es mermelada?   
— Hay mermelada, sandwiches, bollos, té, huevos, bacon,… Imaginaba que el desayuno aquí no sería muy bueno. Así he traído un brunch.  
— Es genial, gracias. Aunque espero que no se nos caiga nada.  
— Si se cae, yo soy el que tiene que limpiar. Y no es lo peor que he limpiado hoy. Tú tranquilo.  
Thomas no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Como si fuera la primera vez que veía un brunch. James suponía que tenía que estar acostumbrado a muchos lujos, por eso había pensado que la idea era bastante ridícula, pero la cara que Thomas estaba poniendo en esos momentos hacía que hubiera merecido todo el esfuerzo.   
— Creo que esto es lo más bonito que ha hecho nadie por mí en meses. O años.  
James le miraba sonriendo. Mientras comía Thomas hablaba sin parar de lugares, de restaurantes, de hoteles, sitios donde había estado hacía tiempo.  
— … y tenían un servicio excelente de habitaciones, pero esto es mucho mejor.  
— Gracias, algunas cosas las he preparado yo. Otras no, claro.  
— ¿En serio sabes cocinar?  
— Un poco. Aprendí en la Marina — James le había contado ya algunas cosas sobre si mismo. No muchas, lo justo para que no tuviera la sensación de que sabía demasiado poco.  
Thomas le sirvió un poco de té con mucho cuidado. James lo tomó sin dejar de observarle. No podía dejar de mirarle por mucho que lo intentara. Ni podía dejar de pensar en él el resto del día. Incluso había hecho una pequeña búsqueda por internet sobre la familia Hamilton. Resultaba que eran bastante importantes.  
— No me habías dicho que tu padre era un Lord. Y senador, creo.  
Thomas asintió. No parecía molesto así que James continuó.  
— Así que eres el heredero del título.  
— Ah, ¿por eso estás tan amable?  
— Bueno, nunca había besado a un noble. Pensé que había que pagar tributos o algo así.  
Thomas se rió un poco.  
— Te besé yo, creo. ¿Qué más sabes de mí?  
— No he querido saber nada más. Ni me interesa saber quién es tu padre.   
— Si quieres saber algo, solo tienes que preguntármelo. Aunque no te puedo prometer que te vaya a contestar a todo.  
James hizo una pausa mientras escogía uno de los bollos que había comprado en una muy selecta pastelería francesa. Thomas acabó los huevos revueltos. Esos sí que los había preparado James, eran una de sus especialidades.  
— Lo que sí me interesa es saber porqué estás aquí. Y no me vale lo de “es complicado”.   
Thomas le miró. Sus profundamente azules ojos se clavaron en los verdes de James.  
— Llevo varios meses aquí. Como medida disuasoria.   
— ¿Por lo del suicidio?  
— No, lo del suicidio fue después. Las dos veces que lo he intentado ya estaba aquí. Mi padre me encerró como un, digamos, castigo, por cierto comportamiento que él no aprueba. Si estuvieramos en otro siglo ya me habrían hecho una lobotomía. Como no lo estamos lo intenta a base de terapias bastante discutibles.  
— Oh, dios. No sabía que en este hospital se hacían esas cosas.  
— No, no es cosa del hospital. La terapia es privada. Uno de sus privilegios. Podría tenerme en casa o en una clínica privada, pero así me tienen más controlado. No es la primera vez que me escapo.  
James le escuchaba muy serio. Se sirvió más té.   
— Sigue.  
— El primer intento de suicidio fue para eso. Miranda me consiguió las pastillas (era enfermera antes de que nos casáramos) y me dijo la dosis que debía tomarme. Me llevaron a St. Thomas para el lavado de estómago y de allí me marché en cuanto estuve consciente. Acabé en Oxford para pedirle ayuda a mi amigo Peter Ashe.   
— Deberías haber ido a la policía.  
— Por dios, James. Como que me iban a hacer caso.  
— Y tu amigo, ¿qué iba a hacer él?  
— Ni idea. No tenía ningún plan, solo quería alejarme de mi padre. No tuve que pensar qué hacer. Peter le llamó un par de días después y me trajeron de vuelta.  
— Vaya amigo.  
— Lo sé. Me deprimí un poco, me di cuenta de que estaba solo, de que nadie iba a ayudarme. Ni siquiera Miranda. Así que me corté la venas. Esta vez ni me llevaron al hospital — levantó las muñecas. — Solo me han aumentado la dosis de lorazepán.  
James miraba sus manos, la forma que tenía de coger las cosas, aquella elegancia con la que untaba una simple tostada. Le miraba las manos para no mirar más sus ojos que ahora parecían tan desesperados.   
— Pero, no pueden hacerte esto — dijo al fin. — Eres un adulto. Y no estás loco. No pueden tenerte encerrado en contra de tu voluntad.  
— No estoy loco, pero soy bastante gilipollas, sabes — Thomas sonrió con tristeza moviendo la cabeza. — Le dejé hacerlo. Yo firmé los papeles aceptando el tratamiento.  
— ¿Porqué? — preguntó James asombrado.  
Thomas no contestó. Parecía muy ocupado recogiendo migas y poniéndolas en el plato.  
— ¿Es por lo del título? — continuó James — ¿Por eso dejas que tu padre te maneje así?  
— Entre otras cosas — respondió Thomas después de pensarlo un poco. — No voy a heredar nada sino… bueno, ya sabes.  
— ¿Y eso es tan importante para ti?  
— No es solo el título. Es mi futuro. No se hacer nada más, James. Se me ha educado para ser como soy. Los mejores colegios, una carrera en Ciencias Políticas para ser senador como él. Se me ha entrenado para ser así. No sé hacer nada más. Tengo grandes ideas altruistas acerca de cómo mejorar la situación de la clase trabajadora, pero no sé vivir en la vida real. Si no tuviera mi posición, ¿qué tendría? ¿qué haría? ¿trabajar de camarero? No puedo. Pero una cosa es aceptar ese destino y otra que mi padre pretenda borrar mi forma de ser completamente. No puedo hacer eso tampoco. Sé que cometí un error y ahora no sé qué hacer para arreglarlo.  
James pensó que desde luego él no era quién para juzgarle. Él había cometido errores mucho peores. Thomas podía aceptar disimular lo que era, seguir con su falso matrimonio, pero no quería. Y eso le parecía lo suficientemente digno. Movió su mano para coger la de Thomas que correspondió apretándola con fuerza, agradeciendo el apoyo que ese gesto significaba.  
— Ha sido una de mis mejores citas — sonrió Thomas. — Aunque no me gusta mucho el sitio. Escogeré yo la próxima vez.  
James sonrió también y dijo con voz muy firme:  
— Podrás hacerlo. Vas a salir de aquí.  
— Aunque pudiera, ¿dónde voy a ir? No tengo a nadie afuera.  
— Me tienes a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tiene grandes planes

“Me tienes a mí”  
Cuanto más lo pensaba más ridícula le parecía la frase. No porque no fuera cierta, que lo era; ni porque no hubiera querido decirla, que sí que quería. Era porque le había parecido que diciéndola había revelado más de si mismo de lo que pretendía. “Me tienes a mí”. Con ella no solo había querido decir que iba a ayudarle, que iba a acogerle, que podía contar con él. Lo había dicho de una forma literal. “Me tienes atrapado, Thomas Hamilton. Me tienes en tus manos.” Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos lo entendía. ¿Cómo había podido pasarle eso? ¿Cuándo su mente había empezado a estar habitada solo por esa persona? ¿Fue en el momento del beso? ¿Fue antes, la primera vez que le tocó? ¿O fue desde el principio, desde que le vió, desde que escuchó su voz, desde que sus ojos azules le miraron de arriba a abajo con curiosidad y cierto descaro?  
— Flint — Eleanor le estaba mirando desde hacía rato pero él no se había enterado. — ¿En qué piensas?  
James hizo un gesto ambiguo torciendo ligeramente la boca en algo que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa. Charles Vane también le miraba con cierta curiosidad disimulada bajo un barniz de indiferencia. Por que Vane estaba allí. Por supuesto, Eleanor había tenido que llamar a su ex-novio que sí que sabía del negocio de traficar armas, claro. Vane traficaba con todo lo que podía excepto con seres humanos. Ahí no llegaba, tenía cierta ética. James no tenía claro que Guthrie se detuviera por esa nimiedad, pero Eleanor prefería pensar que sí.  
— ¿Alguna idea entonces? — Eleanor volvió a la carga. — ¿Crees que podrás disuadir a mi padre? Él no tiene ni idea de dónde se está metiendo, estoy segura. Esto tiene que ser cosa de Hornigold.  
— Pero, ¿porqué te empeñas en meterte en esto, Ellie? — preguntó James por enésima vez. — Es asunto de ellos. Seguramente ya tienen un comprador — miró a Vane buscando algo de apoyo.  
Éste se encogió de hombros, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo miró como si le pareciera más interesante que la conversación.  
— Sí, seguramente — dijo al fin aunque por su tono no parecía muy convencido. — Si en algo es experto Hornigold es en encontrar aliados con facilidad. Le basta con cambiarse de bando en cuanto le conviene.  
Eleanor miró a James e hizo un gesto señalando a Vane.  
— Ahí lo tienes, otro punto a mi favor. ¿Y si Hornigold nos traiciona? ¿Y si le tiende una trampa a mi padre? Tenemos que salirnos de esto, Flint.  
— ¿Has hablado con Mr. Scott? Quizá él pueda ayudar.  
— Aún no. Pero, es una buena idea. No creo que a él le guste esto — Eleanor tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa pensativa y al fin se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey que vació de un trago. La angelical y dulce Eleanor bebía como un hombre entre otras cosas que también hacía como un hombre. — Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo — dijo cogiendo su móvil y saliendo de la habitación.  
Cuando los dos hombres quedaron solos Vane lanzó un ligero gruñido de desaprobación. James, que se frotaba la barba pensativo, se detuvo para mirarle.  
— ¿Qué?  
— No deberías haber mencionado a Scott.  
— Yo qué sé. Ya no se me ocurre nada para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.  
Vane se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y adoptó cierto aire confidencial.  
— Podemos hacer algo mejor. Podemos quitarle el problema de en medio.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
— Podemos llevarnos las armas. Yo sí que puedo conseguir un comprador de fiar. Nos pagará bien.  
James lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Justo cuando pensaba que la cosa no podía complicarse más.  
— Y cuando dices podemos, ¿a quién te refieres exactamente?  
— Tú, yo y mis socios.  
— ¿Rackham y Bonny?  
— Exacto. Creo que no necesitamos a nadie más para este golpe. Piénsalo, Flint. Sé que no te llevas muy bien con Guthrie ultimamente desde lo que pasó en Bristol.  
James frunció el ceño y se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.  
— ¿Quién te ha contado eso?  
— Cosas que se oyen. Y te comprendo perfectamente, tío. Yo también estaría enfadado. ¿A cuantos tuviste que cargarte por culpa suya?  
James levantó su mano en señal de advertencia.  
— Calla. Eleanor no sabe nada y no quiero que se entere.  
Vane sonrió a medias. Sus pálidos ojos azules le observaban con frialdad.  
— Te preocupas mucho por ella. ¿No estareis…?  
— No — cortó James con dureza, algo molesto.  
Vane volvió a recostarse en la silla y se sirvió más whiskey. A James le parecía que se había sentido aliviado por su respuesta. Qué interesante.  
— Piénsatelo, Flint. Podemos ganar mucho dinero los cuatro. Eleanor estará aliviada de que las armas desaparezcan y Guthrie y Hornigold, jodidos. Es buen plan.  
— Guthrie sospechará que he sido yo.  
— Que sospeche. Con el dinero que vas a ganar no necesitarás trabajar más para él.  
Comodidad, pensó James. Sí, a él también le seducía eso. Dinero para largarse de la ciudad. Llevarse a Thomas a algún sitio bonito, lejos de su padre, donde no necesitase ser un Lord o lo que fuera para vivir bien.  
— ¿Has estado alguna vez en un hospital psiquiátrico, Vane?  
Vane le miró. Su rostro anguloso no revelaba nada pero sonrió un poco.  
— ¿Qué insinúas?  
— No, no me refiero a ti. Quería saber cómo se saca a alguien de un hospital de esos. A ti se te da bien escurrirte de sitios cerrados.  
— Todos los edificios tienen un punto débil. Solo hay que encontrarlo.  
Los pasos de Eleanor sonaron por el pasillo, acercándose. Vane le hizo un gesto.  
— Entonces, ¿hay trato?  
James asintió.  
— Cuenta conmigo.

******************************

James había encontrado ya el punto débil del hospital. Se llamaba Stokowski y era el conserje. Era el único que le caía bien en todo aquel sitio. El personal médico era antipático y frío, y para que hablar de los de seguridad. Ninguno de ellos se había molestado en mirar a James dos veces excepto la enfermera jefe Hume, lo cual bien pensado era una ventaja. Pero Stokowski había sido muy amable desde el principio y al pasar los días se habían ido haciendo amigos. Y el motivo de su simpatía mutua era un interés común: Thomas. Stokowski adoraba a Thomas. ¿Y quién no? pensaba James. Thomas siempre era amable y tenía una sonrisa para todos, incluso para las horrible y mandonas enfermeras que por un momento bajaban la guardia para tratarle con más deferencia que al resto de los pacientes. Pero lo de Stokowski era más que deferencia o respeto, era auténtico cariño. Stokowski podía hablar de Thomas durante horas. El encantador Thomas, que le contaba cómo podía obtener más beneficios de la Seguridad Social o cómo pedir un crédito o a qué organismos debía acudir para solicitar ayudas o renovar permisos. El adorable Thomas, que le ayudaba con el papeleo que él no entendía y le escuchaba con paciencia y comprensión cuando le contaba lo mucho que echaba de menos a su familia en Polonia y lo solo que estaba en un país extranjero. Incluso le había regalado su teléfono móvil para que pudiera hablar con su mujer y sus hijos, contaba Stokowski casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Por eso se había mostrado más que dispuesto a colaborar cuando a James se le ocurrió la descabellada idea del brunch, ayudándole a esconder la cesta en el cuarto de mantenimiento para que los de seguridad no lo vieran. Por eso escuchó a James con atención cuando este le pidió ayuda para sacar a Thomas del hospital.  
— Solo por unas horas, para que pueda tomar un poco el aire — había asegurado James. — Le está matando estar aquí encerrado.  
Stokowski no era tonto, sabía que James mentía, pero le convenía creerselo. Y en el fondo sabía que Thomas no debería de estar allí. Así que dijo que sí y el plan se puso en marcha.  
El conserje conocía los horarios de casi todo el personal de seguridad. Por suerte aquel hospital no tenía pacientes peligrosos como ya le había dicho el primer día, era más una clínica de reposo y por tanto no tenía una seguridad demasiado estricta, pero sí lo suficiente para que nadie escapara por la puerta principal como si nada, claro. Tampoco podían salir por las puertas de servicio que solo se abrían y cerraban para el personal de limpieza, incluyendo “voluntarios” como James.  
— En realidad, creo que salir por la puerta principal es más fácil que por estas — explicó Stokowski. — Pero eso será el plan B. Vamos a intentarlo por el almacén de descarga. Cuando traen la comida que va a las cocinas es bastante sencillo entrar y salir sin que se fijen porque hay bastante jaleo de gente. Es cuestión de escoger el momento.  
Y el momento era cuando el vigilante de esa puerta estaba demasiado ocupado firmando el recibo de los distribuidores.  
— Siempre es igual — seguía el conserje explicándole a James — Llega el camión y comienzan a sacar las cajas. El vigilante comprueba que está todo lo que pone en el papel y firma el albarán.  
James comprendía el plan. Él y Thomas debían ser rápidos y aprovechar ese momento para salir sin ser vistos.  
— Hay una cámara, pero nunca están mirando. A no ser que falte alguien a la hora de la medicación — Stokowski le echó una mirada significativa.  
James intentó que su sonrisa pareciera despreocupada.  
— Eso no pasará. Seguro que volvemos antes.  
Sin embargo ninguno de los dos mencionó un plan de regreso.

 

Thomas parecía demasiado nervioso.  
— Eso no va a salir bien.  
— No tienes nada que perder — le tranquilizó James. — Si te cogen, volverás aquí.  
— Pero tú si tienes que perder.  
— Vale, esto no es una prisión. No creo que vayan a llamar a la policía porque tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones. De hecho sería conveniente que la llamaran.  
— Te meterás en un lío de todas formas. Estás haciendo un servicio comunitario. Si el hospital le dice al juez que has fallado en tu cometido, éste puede revisar tu sentencia.  
A James se le olvidaba a veces que Thomas era bastante más inteligente que él y que su preocupación no era irracional y estaba bien fundada. Pero a lo que no sabía Thomas es que James estaba dispuesto a ir a la cárcel por él sin dudarlo ni un segundo. James era capaz de muchas cosas horribles. O más bien Flint lo era. Ese en el que se convertía cuando trabajaba por la noches. Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni por un momento dejar a Thomas allí una vez que le había prometido que le sacaría. Flint podía ser un ladrón, un mercenario, un asesino, pero James McGraw siempre cumplía sus promesas. Y más cuando estaba tan perdidamente enamorado. ¿Dejar a Thomas allí? Jamás. Si era necesario robaría uno de aquellos lanza-granadas del almacén de Guthrie y lo sacaría de allí reduciendo a cenizas el hospital entero. Le pasó la mano por la espalda y esta vez su despreocupada sonrisa le salió mucho mejor.  
— No va a salir mal. ¿No confías en mi?  
Eso era jugar sucio. Thomas no le iba a contestar que no. Chantaje emocional. Thomas intentó parecer relajado y cedió, respondiendo al contacto de la mano en su espalda y pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de James. Estaban en el baño, algo que solían hacer para tener un poco de intimidad en caso de que Hume u otra enfermera entrasen de repente en la habitación. Allí además de besarse largamente y acariciarse sin pudor podían hablar y contarse cosas casi al oído, como dos adolescentes encontrándose a escondidas del mundo. A James le resultaba cada vez más difícil no arrancarle la ropa. Thomas lo sabía y jugaba con él con cierta malicia que a James le excitaba aún más. Sus largos dedos solían cruzar ligeramente la frontera que marcaba la cintura del pantalón de James, explorando y alcanzando los límites de lo permitido por la prudencia. A James ni siquiera le hacía falta tocar. Al abrazarle, el extremadamente fino pijama que era lo único que llevaba puesto Thomas hacía que notara perfectamente todo su cuerpo como si estuviera desnudo. Sus músculos, sus huesos, incluso las palpitaciones de sus venas podía notar con intensidad casi dolorosa. Y podía notar cuando estaban dejándose arrastrar demasiado y algunas partes alcanzaban una dureza poco conveniente. Thomas era el que decidía cuando debían parar. Era siempre la voz de la razón, el que sabía que no podían ir más lejos por mucho que los dos lo desearan, el que le recordaba donde estaban porque James a veces lo olvidaba. Y hasta aquel día no habían ido más allá de los besos y las caricias, los roces apresurados e incompletos, pero aquel día James no quería parar. Continuaba apretándose contra el cuerpo de Thomas, agarrando sus caderas mientras le besaba el cuello. Su barba le rozaba la blanca piel y los pequeños gemidos que salían de sus labios, hacían muy difícil que James encontrara la fuerza suficiente para detenerse. Thomas le empujó ligeramente para separarle un poco, pero James volvió a anclarse a su cuerpo.  
— Tenemos un poco de tiempo. Vamos a aprovecharlo. Stokowski nos avisará si viene alguien.  
— Estamos abusando demasiado del pobre Stokowski. Si pierde su trabajo por nuestra culpa…  
— Le encontraré otro. O le daré mi sueldo si eso hace que te sientas mejor.  
Las manos de James estaban recorriendo ya su cuerpo por debajo de la tela y Thomas ya no parecía querer que parara. Al llegar al elástico del pantalón del pijama James tiró de él hacia abajo.  
— Seré rápido.  
— No demasiado, espero — sonrió Thomas. Aquella sonrisa deliciosamente traviesa que hacía que James deseara comérselo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado demasiado en escribir este capítulo y no he quedado demasiado contenta con el resultado :( A veces pasa.

Había mañanas en que lo más terrible de despertar en aquel hospital no era pensar en que estaba encerrado y solo, sino el no poder acordarse de dónde estaba o de porqué estaba allí. Era uno de los efectos secundarios de su medicación. Se le borraban cosas de su mente. A veces volvían; otras, no. Por ejemplo, no se acordaba de haber firmado ningún papel dando permiso a su padre para poder retenerle allí. Y, sin embargo, dicho papel existía. Tampoco se acordaba de qué situación o estado mental le había llevado a cortarse las venas, solo recordaba la sangre y él intentando parar la hemorragia con una toalla. Recordaba el pánico. Recordaba haber llorado durante días enteros pidiendo ver a su mujer. Nadie vino a verle pero estaba seguro de que Miranda lo había intentado.  
El psiquiatra decía que era normal, que era su mecanismo de defensa olvidar cosas que no le gustaban. No, no era eso. Thomas nunca había olvidado las cosas de esa manera antes, ni lo bueno ni lo malo. Eran las pastillas. Estaban intentando cambiar su conducta, su carácter, su manera de ser con ellas y con aquellas sesiones de terapia. Thomas se sentía como una rata de laboratorio metida en un laberinto. Cuando se equivocaba de camino, era castigado. Más medicinas, sin visitas, sin Miranda. Así le iban conduciendo hacia el camino marcado, el camino correcto que su padre quería.  
Si no hubiera sido por James, no lo habría soportado por más tiempo. James y su forma esquiva de mirarle. James y su sonrisa irónica y torcida. James y su forma de acariciarse esa barba pelirroja. James, que tenía un montón de secretos guardados y nunca contestaba directamente a sus preguntas, le contaba lo mínimo sobre él y cambiaba de tema. Thomas hacía como que no lo notaba, se dejaba engañar. No le importaba a qué se dedicaba James. Solo quería que no le dejara solo. Si no estaba él, solo tenía a Stokowski para entretenerse y el polaco aparte de contarle sus problemas y los resultados del fútbol, no tenía una gran conversación, ni era tan guapo como James y, por supuesto, no estaba interesado en besarle. Bueno, también estaba Miranda cuando podía visitarle. Miranda siempre tenía buena conversación, pero, no, tampoco le apetecía besarla. Las visitas matinales de James MacGraw eran últimamente el eje de su existencia. Y se le notaba, era consciente de ello. A Thomas nunca se le había dado bien disimular sus sentimientos. Se le iluminaban los ojos y se ruborizaba como un colegial. Uno de sus muchos defectos.

La enfermera Hume entró como de costumbre aquella mañana con sus pastillas.   
— La medicación, señor Hamilton.  
Thomas la miró intentando parecer más tranquilo de lo que estaba. Nervioso, pero no asustado. Otro de sus rasgos, para bien o para mal, era que no se asustaba facilmente. Estaba dispuesto a salir de allí como fuera. Se rascó las enrojecidas muñecas que mostró a la enfermera.  
— Necesito más pomada. Creo que se han infectado.  
La enfermera le examinó las heridas.  
— No lo parece, pero si sigue rascándose sí que se le van a infectar. Voy a tener que vendarlas otra vez.  
Thomas se encogió de hombros.  
— El médico dice que es una compulsión. No puedo evitarlo.  
Hume suspiró.  
— Traeré la pomada. Tómese las pastillas.  
En cuanto la enfermera salió, Thomas se llevó las pastillas al baño y las tiró al desagüe. Necesitaba estar despejado para lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando volvió Hume le aplicó la pomada. No tenía ningún motivo para sospechar de él. Exceptuando sus intentos de suicidio, Thomas no daba problemas, así que Hume no le dedicaba una atención especial. Con evitar que hubiera cuchillas cerca era suficiente.   
Tampoco despertó ninguna sospecha el que paseara por el pasillo, algo que le estaba permitido hacer y hacía con frecuencia. Solo tuvo que esperar a que Stokowski distrajera a la enfermera un momento para bajar por la escalera quitándose la bata y dejando al descubierto la ropa de calle que James le había traído. En la planta de abajo nadie le reconoció. Era normal, muchos pacientes. Bajo sin ser ni siquiera molestado hasta la planta baja donde estaba la cocina y la cafetería para el personal. Solo tenía que esperar.

 

A James la espera le estaba volviendo loco. Era algo que formaba parte de su trabajo, así en teoría debería de estar acostumbrado y, sin embargo, aquel día era incapaz de estarse quieto. Llevaba como seis cigarrillos en la hora escasa que llevaba en su coche, observando desde el aparcamiento la entrada del almacén.   
Allí estaba al fin la furgoneta de reparto. James tiró su último cigarrillo y abrió la ventanilla. No era conveniente salir, no quería que su imagen apareciera en la cámara de seguridad así que iba a permanecer a cierta distancia a no ser que algo fuera mal. Pero no iba a salir mal. ¿Porqué iba a salir mal? Aquello no era la fuga de una cárcel de máxima seguridad, solo una clínica de reposo. A Thomas ya le había salido bien una vez aunque hubiera tenido que tragarse una caja de somníferos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Thomas? El guardia ya estaba firmando. Debería estar allí. ¿Y si había cambiado de idea? ¿Y si no quería estar con él?  
Thomas apareció por detrás de la furgoneta. Tuvo la precaución de esperar a que el guardia volviera a entrar antes de moverse de donde estaba. Cuando la furgoneta daba la vuelta para salir, Thomas cruzó por delante de ella, haciendo que ésta bloqueara la visión que se pudiera tener de él desde la entrada. De esta forma ni el guardia ni la cámara lo veían. Era listo. Los de las cámaras no iban a saber a qué hora se había escapado. James sintió cierto orgullo. Sabía escoger bien a sus chicos. Salió del coche para hacerle una señal y Thomas cruzó el aparcamiento para reunirse con él. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras James arrancaba el coche y se ponía en marcha hacia su casa. Cuando el hospital quedó a cierta distancia, Thomas suspiró aliviado, como si aún esperase que alguien fuese a salir corriendo tras él hasta ese momento.  
— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó James.  
— Fue fácil. Si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil, no hubiese organizado todo lo de las pastillas.  
— Ah, yo creí que eso había sido por que te encantan las salidas dramáticas.  
— Bueno, un poco sí — sonrió Thomas.

 

El piso de James no era muy grande, ni estaba demasiado ordenado. Y tampoco estaba en el más lujoso de los barrios por sacar más defectos, pero nada de aquello pareció importar a Thomas. Ni siquiera había hecho ningún comentario sobre las ropas que James le había dejado que ni eran de su talla ni seguramente de su estilo. Llevaba unos vaqueros que le quedaban algo más cortos de lo debido y una camiseta de color oscuro con el logo de cierto restaurante de comida rápida. James era más bajo y algo más fornido que él y nunca se ponía traje si podía evitarlo y aún menos corbata. Después de años llevando uniforme aún le quedaba cierto gusto por la ropa de estilo militar y las botas. Thomas, en cambio, parecía hecho para vestir con estilo. Incluso lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento lo llevaba con una elegancia envidiable. Su cuerpo alto y delgado se movía con cierto aire felino mientras examinaba el piso con curiosidad.  
— Tienes muchos libros — observó.  
— Me gusta leer.  
Thomas asintió. Lo sabía, claro. En el hospital habían pasado horas hablando de libros. James era más aficionado a la ficción contemporánea y Thomas le había recomendado algo de filosofía, historia y novela clásica. Y, como no, James se había comprado alguno de los títulos recomendados para impresionarle.  
— ¿Quién es éste?  
Ah, maldición. La foto. Había olvidado que estaba allí.  
— Un amigo.  
— ¿Un amigo medio desnudo?  
— No está medio desnudo — protestó James. Intentó coger la foto, pero Thomas la puso fuera de su alcance.  
— Es muy guapo. Vaya brazos. Y es alto y rubio — sonrió un poco.  
— Y ahí se acaba el parecido. ¿Te importaría devolvérmela?  
Thomas le tendió la foto y su sonrisa se tornó ligeramente maliciosa.  
— ¿No estás un poco nervioso? ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de sacar a un loco de un manicomio?   
James metió la foto en un cajón preguntándose qué más cosas embarazosas o incriminatorias habría dejado por el piso.  
— Ni eres un loco, ni aquello era un manicomio. ¿Y a ti no te da miedo estar en la casa de alguien a quien apenas conoces? Podría ser un criminal.  
— Lo eres.  
James le miró fijamente. Thomas le observaba con atención, como queriendo adivinar qué era lo que había en su mente. James esperaba que no pudiera hacerlo. Thomas era listo, volvió a recordarse a si mismo, lo suficiente como para saber que James ocultaba cosas, pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado curioso como para averiguarlas. Y si lo hacía, que fuera lo bastante compasivo como para comprenderle.  
— Bueno, te detuvieron por conducir borracho y producir daños en una propiedad con tu coche — continuó Thomas. — Eso es conducta delictiva.  
— Es cierto — admitió él.   
— Y seguro que has hecho cosas peores, pero no te han pillado.  
James sonrió un poco y se acarició la barba pensativo.  
— Nunca he dicho que sea bueno. No lo soy.  
A Thomas le encantaba ese gesto, lo podía ver por la forma en que sus ojos se agrandaban y por un pequeño tic en sus labios. Thomas era bastante fácil de leer, no se reservaba nada. Al contrario que él, no parecía tener secretos.  
— ¿Sabes — dijo Thomas acercándose con su firme paso felino — que es la primera vez que estamos solos? Es decir, sin nadie cerca que pueda interrumpir en cualquier momento.  
— Sí, me había dado cuenta. En realidad llevo rato conteniéndome para no arrancarte la ropa — el tono de James era algo burlón, pero sus palabras eran sinceras.  
— No te contengas — ahora era la mano de Thomas la que acariciaba su barba. — No quiero entrar en detalles, pero llevo mucho, mucho tiempo sin hacer nada más interesante que nuestros pequeños juegos en el baño del hospital.  
James le pasó la mano por la cintura y le atrajo hacia él.  
— Qué desperdicio. Tú, solo y aburrido y yo, solo y aburrido. Deberíamos…  
Thomas le interrumpió con un beso. James notó que ya no olía a la ropa del hospital sino a su propia ropa prestada. Un olor familiar mezclado con el nuevo que Thomas estaba dejando en ella. No iba a lavar esa camiseta nunca más.   
Thomas le agarraba el pelo mientras profundizaba el beso, dejando que su lengua explorase la boca del otro hombre. La barba de James le hacía cosquillas pero era algo a lo que podía llegar a acostumbrarse. Le gustaba esa barba. Y ese pelo. Y todo el resto. A Thomas le parecía sorprendente lo rápido que iba todo aquello. Él era normalmente un hombre bastante apasionado pero prudente. Con James su prudencia parecía haber desaparecido del todo. A pesar de que su sentido común le decía que James era, como él bien le había hecho notar, un desconocido con un lado un tanto oscuro, se estaba dejando arrastrar completamente hasta donde James quisiera llevarle. Y no era porque llevara mucho tiempo sin sexo. Eso lo podía aguantar. Bueno, no ahora que ya había empezado.  
Le quitó la camisa para contemplar la pálida piel surcada de pecas de sus hombros y para acariciar el vello que crecía en su pecho. James se dejaba besar y acariciar. Por una vez, por primera vez, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse, para llegar hasta donde quisieran llegar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editado, se me han olvidado un par de cosas

Rackham tamborileaba la mesa con sus largos y huesudos dedos con gesto pensativo. A James le sacaba de quicio lo lento que era para tomar decisiones. En ese sentido prefería a Vane, que cuando tenía una idea la llevaba a cabo sin pensárselo demasiado. Aunque no siempre le iba bien esa táctica, así que para eso estaba Jack Rackham, para reflexionar. Era un tipo bastante listo y se las había arreglado bien para pasar de ser un ladrón de medio pelo a un respetado intermediario. Era sobre todo conocida su afición a las joyas. Casi todos botines producto de los robos de joyas de aquella zona de Londres pasaban por sus manos. Sabía donde encontrar los tasadores y los compradores adecuados. Pero lo de las armas, era algo que James no estaba tan seguro que pudiera manejar.  
Mientras James clavaba su mirada en Rackham, que con su aspecto de hipster anoréxico parecía recién sacado de algún club de moda, Anne Bonny no apartaba la vista de él. A simple vista resultaba curioso que Rackham llevara como guardaespaldas a una chica bajita y de aspecto frágil. Curioso para cualquiera que no hubiera visto la facilidad con la que aquella mujercita menuda y seria sacaba la navaja y la clavaba sin ninguna vacilación. Y James lo había visto, una vez, y era suficiente para que no se le pasara por la cabeza meterse con ella.  
— ¿Y bien? — Vane empezaba a impacientarse también.  
— Pasar las armas no va a ser problema. Lo que no veo tan claro es como robarlas, Charles. Eso va a estar vigilado, Guthrie no es tonto, y nosotros solo somos cuatro, a no ser que pienses en meter a alguien más.  
— Necesitamos un camión y un conductor. Tenemos a Dooley  
— Cinco, pues — se volvió hacia James. — ¿Cuántos hombres tendrá vigilando?  
— Tres o cuatro.  
Rackham hizo una mueca  
— ¿Puedes ser más preciso, Flint?  
James torció la boca con un gesto de mal disimulado fastidio.  
— Cuatro. Uno en la puerta. Dos a los lados del almacén. Y el cuarto, soy yo.  
Anne Bonny habló al fin.  
— Entonces, solo tenemos que cargarnos a los otros tres.  
— Preferiría que no lo hicieras.  
Los ojos de Bonny eran fríos como el hielo.  
— Lo que tú quieras me trae…  
Jack levantó una mano.  
— No creo que sea necesario matar a nadie, Anne. Es un golpe sencillo. Los cogeremos por sorpresa. No se van a esperar que Flint esté dentro así que les tenemos por dos lados. ¿Les conoces bien? ¿Pondrán resistencia?  
James hizo un gesto negativo.  
— Son jóvenes y relativamente nuevos en esto. Tienen mucho que perder y nada que ganar resistiéndose.  
— Bien — dijo Jack abriendo el ordenador portátil que tenía sobre la mesa. — Vamos a ver la situación del almacén y el mejor sitio para situarnos y atacar.  
James se levantó a servirse otro café. Aquello iba para largo.

***************

Ya había amanecido cuando llegó a a su apartamento. Thomas estaba dormido en su cama y eso mejoró considerablemente su humor. La larga noche de estrategias primero y aburrida vigilancia después quedaba olvidada ya, junto con su cansancio. Se desnudó y se metió en la cama junto al cuerpo cálido del otro hombre. Éste notó su presencia y se desperezó un poco aún medio dormido.  
— Perdona, no quería despertarte.  
— No importa. Me gusta despertarme así — se abrazó a James apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
— Puedes volverte a dormir, aún es temprano.  
— Se me ocurren algunas cosas mejores que hacer- su mano se deslizó traviesa por su cuerpo — aunque si estás cansado podemos dejarlo para más tarde.  
— No estoy nada cansado.  
Thomas se rió. No había un sonido mejor, nada que animase tanto a James. Bueno, sí: cuando lograba hacer que gimiera de placer y que pronunciara su nombre una y otra vez. Ese era el mejor.  
Thomas pegó su cuerpo al suyo, deslizándose hasta quedar sobre él y alcanzando su boca con sus labios. Mientras su lengua exploraba la boca de James, su mano hacía lo mismo entre sus muslos. La tenue luz que entraba ya por entre las rendijas de las persianas bajadas daba a la piel de Thomas una tonalidad dorada y James no podía dejar de acariciarla. Era suave, sin imperfecciones, sin tatuajes, sin apenas cicatrices excepto por las de sus muñecas que empezaban ya a desvanecerse y a palidecer. A James le gustaba recorrerla con sus dedos, empezando por sus firmes brazos y continuando por su pecho lo suficientemente musculoso como para que se notara que llevaba una vida lo bastante sana. Ahí James se detenía para jugar con sus pezones que era algo que siempre arrancaba algún suspiro de los labios bien formados de Thomas. Después bajaba por su vientre y los suspiros pasaban a ser jadeos que sin necesidad de palabras eran una petición. Cuando llegaba más abajo, su pene estaba ya preparado y deseando recibir sus atenciones. Y James sabía muy bien como proporcionárselas. Cuando ambos estaban más que listos para ello, Thomas apartó su mano con la suya dejando que fueran sus respectivos miembros los que continuaran acariciándose mutuamente hasta que la fricción de sus dos cuerpos moviéndose al mismo ritmo y con el mismo fin hizo que los llegaran al orgasmo casi a la vez. Thomas murmuró su nombre sobre sus labios entreabiertos antes de dejarse caer a su lado, agotado.  
Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato. James estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando Thomas murmuró:  
— He llamado a Miranda. Para decirle que estoy bien, solo. Estaba preocupada.  
— ¿No le habrás dicho…?  
— No, no sabe dónde estoy. No creo que me busquen aquí. Este barrio no es de mi estilo que digamos.  
— ¿Qué tiene de malo este barrio? Yo me crié por esta zona.  
— Eso explica el que estés acostumbrado al olor.  
— Eres un snob.  
— Sí, lo soy. Pero, en serio, ¿cuál de tus vecinos cría ovejas? Porque eso no es…  
James le dio un codazo.  
— Eres un idiota, aparte de snob — reflexionó un poco y añadió -- Espero que en el hospital no me hayan mencionado si tu padre ha hecho preguntas.  
— No creo. Nadie se dio cuenta de que estabas tanto tiempo en mi habitación. Solo Stokowski y él no va a decir nada. Además, si llegan a darse cuenta, para entonces quizá ya no esté aquí.  
James se volvió para mirarle.  
— ¿Te vas?  
Thomas tardó un momento en contestar.  
— Supongo que no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Ya has sido demasiado amable ayudándome y acogiéndome. No quiero ser una carga.  
— No lo eres. Por si no te has dado cuenta, disfruto bastante de tu compañía — James volvió a moverse, esta vez para mirar al techo aparentando una indiferencia que no sentía. — Aunque, claro, no estás obligado a quedarte. No te he sacado de un sitio para retenerte en otro.  
La mano de Thomas le acariciaba el hombro distraídamente.  
— No me apetece irme, no tengo otro sitio donde ir. Pero no quiero meterte en problemas, James.  
— No eres un problema. Quédate. Unos días, unas semanas. Hasta que sepamos que estás a salvo. Arregla tus cosas primero.  
Thomas volvió a acercarse más y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James.  
— Vale, unos días. Ahora deberías dormir un rato.  
James pensó que no iba a poder dormir después de aquella conversación, pero Thomas seguía acariciándole y había algo tranquilizador y casi hipnótico en su suaves caricias que consiguieron que se olvidara de todo y se hundiera en un sueño sin preocupaciones.  
Al despertar, Thomas se había levantado ya y había intentado hacer el desayuno con resultados bastante catastróficos para su cocina. Estaba claro que no había tenido que cocinar en toda su vida. A James no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle lo que hiciera falta.

*********

Miranda le miraba con cierta desaprobación que era más fruto de la preocupación que censura por su proceder.  
— ¿Sabes lo que haces, Thomas?  
Thomas se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia la calle dándole vueltas al envase de plástico de su capuccino.  
— Si te refieres a lo del abogado, sí. Es la única manera. Necesito alguien imparcial, alguien a quien mi padre no pueda sobornar para que diga lo que él quiera. Y una vez quede aclarado que mi estado mental no me hace ni peligroso, ni inestable, ni…  
— Nadie ha dicho que lo seas, Thomas.  
— ¿En serio? Mi padre tiene un papel que dice lo contrario.  
— Solo recomienda tu internamiento para vigilar tu estado de salud.  
— ¿Vas a ponerte de su parte?  
Miranda pareció ofendida.  
— Ya sabes que no. Y sabes lo que dije del papel que tú mismo firmaste. ¿Me escuchaste entonces? — Thomas no contestó y ella aprovechó su ventaja — Tampoco me escuchaste cuando te advertí del plan que tenía tu padre.  
— Pero te escuché cuando me convenciste de que hablara con Peter Ashe y ya ves lo que pasó.  
— Está claro que me equivoqué fiándome de él. Pero, Thomas, tú te estás fiando ahora de un hombre al que no conoces de nada. No sabes quién es.  
— Sé que me ha ayudado cuando me hacía falta y no tenía porqué hacerlo. Eso me basta.  
— Te estás dejando guiar por tu entrepierna, Thomas.  
Miranda tenía a veces una forma vulgar de expresarse que no pegaba con la chica educada, sensata y apacible que era. A Thomas le desagradó el comentario, no solo por la forma en que fue formulado.  
— Prefiero pensar que es mi intuición y no mi entrepierna.  
— Te has metido en casa de un desconocido que lo sabe todo de ti. ¿Qué sabes tú de él?  
Nada, no sabía nada. Thomas era muy consciente de ello. Y aún así prefería seguir con él, que volver a su casa.  
— Tú búscame ese abogado, que prepare lo que sea necesario para demostrar que el papel no es válido, que tuve que firmarlo bajo coacción, lo que sea. Deja que yo me preocupe del resto.  
Miranda no parecía muy convencida, pero sabía que lo haría porque era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

****

Al llegar a casa siempre intentaba mantenerse despierto todo el tiempo posible. Quería adaptarse un poco al horario de James que ahora que ya había terminado con su servicio comunitario prefería dormir toda la mañana para pasar la tarde con él. No era algo a lo que Thomas estuviera acostumbrado, siempre había sido muy madrugador, de costumbres diurnas y ni siquiera en sus más alocados tiempos universitarios le dio por pasarse las noches en vela. James, por el contrario, era ave nocturna y no solo por su trabajo de vigilante. Le gustaba la noche. Aparentemente no tenían muchas cosas en común, aunque al echar un vistazo a su alrededor Thomas se daba cuenta de que lo que tenían en común no era tan fácil de ver.  
Recorrió con los dedos las estanterías llenas de libros y recordó todos los que él se había dejado en la casa de sus padres y que probablemente ya no recuperaría. Bueno, James tenía mucho para leer, y tenía un gusto muy ecléctico. No iba a tener tiempo de aburrirse el tiempo que estuviera allí. Otra diferencia entre ellos era que mientras en las estanterías de Thomas los libros estaban escrupulosamente ordenados, a veces por temas, a veces por tamaños; los de James se amontonaban caóticamente. Había libros nuevos mezclados con otros posiblemente comprados en mercadillos de segunda mano. Había ficción y filosofía, biografías y clásicos, incluso comics y textos en otros idiomas. James leía todo lo que caía en sus manos. Y eso explicaba que, a pesar de haber confesado que su formación escolar había sido bastante escasa, fuera educado y poseyera un vocabulario y unos conocimientos más que aceptables.  
Thomas se sentó en el sofá y cogió los libros que James había dejado sobre la mesilla. Llevaban marcapáginas como si los estuviera leyendo a la vez. También tenía la curiosa costumbre de dejar papeles escritos entre la hojas, donde había anotado palabras o frases que le habías gustado o referencias a otros autores o libros. Era un hábito que a Thomas le parecía encantador y que por algún motivo le hacía sonreir mientras acariciaba esas notas escritas con cuidada caligrafía. Estuvo releyendo Guerra y Paz hasta que le venció el sueño y se fue a la cama.  
No sabía cuantas horas llevaba durmiendo, no le había parecido muchas, por eso se sobresaltó al oirle en el baño. Eso era raro, no solo el que hubiera llegado tan pronto sino el que no hubiera ido directamente a la cama. Se incorporó un poco para escuchar. James parecía maldecir entre dientes, furioso a saber con qué o con quién. Thomas encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y se levantó para ver que ocurría. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y la entornó un poco más parpadeando ante la fuerte luz.  
— ¿Te ha pasado algo? — preguntó.  
James se volvió al oir su voz y Thomas contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta, ahora despierto ya del todo, de lo que estaba viendo. James estaba casi cubierto de sangre: su camisa, que se había quitado y estaba en el lavabo, su pecho, incluso su cara. Antes de que Thomas pudiera articular palabra, James levantó una mano para tranquilizarle.  
— La sangre no es mía, no estoy herido — eso no era del todo cierto. — Ha habido un altercado sin importancia — eso era aún menos cierto. — Pero no hay de qué preocuparse — eso era una gran mentira.

 

De todas las cosas que habían salido mal aquella noche, que eran casi todas, aquella era la que más preocupaba a James: el tener que involucrar a Thomas aunque fuera de una forma indirecta.  
— Vuelve a la cama, vamos. No es nada.  
Por supuesto Thomas no le hizo caso. Cogió la esponja que había en la ducha y le ayudó a lavarse la sangre. James se estremeció ligeramente con el contacto del agua fría sobre su piel. Y por algo más que el agua.  
— Tienes una herida — el tono de Thomas intentaba ser calmado y lo conseguía a medias. Le limpió con cuidado la zona del brazo izquierdo por donde estaba saliendo algo de sangre.  
— Me habré dado un golpe con algo. Ni siquiera lo he notado.  
— Suele pasar. Es por la adrenalina.  
James se mordió los labios.  
— Hay vendas y un botiquín en este armario. Solo hay que desinfectar un poco y ya está.  
Thomas abrió el armario y encontró el botiquín.  
— Deberías ir al hospital. Pero no lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad? — James no contestó y Thomas se afanó en limpiar la herida con un algodón empapado. — La bala te ha salido por el otro lado. Tienes suerte, supongo.  
— ¿Porqué crees que es de una bala?  
— Por dios, James, no me tomes por tonto.  
Ahora parecía más enfadado que preocupado. James no sabía si eso era bueno o no.  
— No creo que haga falta ir al hospital.  
— Ya. Imagino que tienes experiencia.  
James le agarró de la muñeca con más fuerza de la que pretendía usar.  
— Déjalo ya, Thomas. No preguntes, no te metas en esto.  
Thomas le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. James intentaba leer en ellos, algo que era fácil la mayoría de las veces. No vio miedo en ellos, solo algo parecido a la decepción. Esa mirada le dolió más que el puto balazo. Thomas se soltó en cuanto James aflojó la mano.  
— Déjame vendarte al menos.  
Lo hacía bien, con rapidez y eficacia de enfermero.  
— ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto?  
Thomas no contestó. No tenía ganas de conversar. Le sujetó el vendaje con esparadrapo y salió del baño. James tardó un poco en seguirle. Se quitó toda su ropa. Iba a tener que quemar todo aquello, por si acaso. Pero no ahora. Salió y buscó algo limpio que ponerse. Se sentó en la cama. Había un montón de cosas importantes en las que pensar, pero en aquellos momentos solo le importaba una.  
— Siento haber sido un poco brusco. Estoy algo nervioso, ha sido una noche muy dura.  
Los escrutadores ojos azules de Thomas estaban fijos en él.  
— Cuéntamelo. Quiero saber qué te ha pasado.  
James hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
— No puedo…  
Thomas se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Ni siquiera tenía ropa propia aún. Seguía poniéndose la de James. Éste se levantó también y le miró alarmado.  
— ¿A dónde vas?  
— A un hotel. No puedo seguir aquí.  
— No tienes dinero. ¿Cómo vas a pagarte un hotel?  
— Pues dormiré en un parque. Estaré más seguro que aquí, porque, sabes, tú tenías razón y Miranda tenía razón: no te conozco de nada. Me has ocultado cosas, me has mentido, no sé quién eres ni a qué te dedicas.  
James dio unos pasos hacia él y le detuvo.  
— No me hagas esto, Thomas. No puedo dejar que te vayas así. Espera hasta mañana.  
Su cuerpo estaba entre él y la puerta. No iba a oponer resistencia si Thomas quería irse de verdad, no iba a impedírselo. Pero no quería que se fuera porque sabía que si salía por aquella puerta era más que probable que no volviera a verle. Decidió que era mejor arriesgarse a ver de nuevo esa mirada de decepción que no verla en absoluto.  
— Te lo contaré todo.


	7. Chapter 7

Prácticamente todo lo que podía haber salido mal aquella noche lo había hecho. Era como si estuvieran gafados. La primera parte de la operación, sin embargo, resultó fácil lo que con toda seguridad había contribuido a que se confiaran demasiado. Habían conseguido entrar en el almacén después de reducir a los otros tres vigilantes y éstos habían salido indemnes aparte de algunos golpes, casi todos ellos propinados por Anne Bonny, que por alguna razón prefería golpear primero y preguntar después. James había tenido un mal presentimiento acerca de aquella mujer, pero una vez se quitaron de enmedio a los guardianes, pensó que el peligro de que se descontrolara había pasado. Estaba del todo equivocado.  
El resto del grupo cargaba las cajas mientras Bonny y él vigilaban. No eran demasiadas cajas aunque ellos eran pocos y les iba a llevar un buen rato. James tenía tiempo para pensar. Pensar, por ejemplo, en qué iba a hacer al día siguiente. Desde luego no podía volver a su trabajo. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Vane repartiera lo acordado y largarse de allí con la pasta antes de que le encontraran. Lo sentía por Eleanor, que le caía bien. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar con Thomas, cómo iba a convencerle de que se fueran. Si es que quería irse con él.  
Reconoció el coche cuando estaba aún a bastante distancia y se acercó corriendo a los otros.  
— Hay que irse ya. Viene alguien.  
Los demás le miraron sorprendidos. Rackham se puso en marcha sin vacilar, silbando para avisar a Bonny que aún hacía guardia al otro lado del almacén. Vane parecía más indeciso, quedaban varias cajas por cargar.  
— ¿Tenemos tiempo? Vamos a necesitarlas todas.  
— No, no hay tiempo. Vienen hacia aquí. Es Guthrie, es su coche.  
— ¿Cómo se ha enterado?  
— Y yo que sé. Vámonos ya, Vane.  
Antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, Vane sacó su pistola y le apuntó.  
— Si me la has jugado, Flint, esta va a ser tu última noche.  
James miró a la pistola y después a Vane, desafiante.  
— ¿A qué esperas?  
Rackham y Bonny volvieron en ese momento. Vane tardó en comprender porqué habían vuelto.  
— Creía que os habíais ido…  
El hombre que les estaba apuntando con un arma les hizo una seña.  
— Deja la pistola en el suelo. Si intentas algo les reviento los sesos a tus amigos y si piensas en dispararme, recuerda que ellos están en el medio.  
Rackham hizo un gesto mitad asentimiento, mitad disculpa. Vane miró al hombre solo un instante, después continuó con la mirada fija en James.  
— Eres un hijo de puta traidor.  
James era consciente de lo que parecía aquello y de que en unos instantes se pondría peor para él. Estaba entre dos bandos, los dos convencidos de que les había traicionado. No pintaba nada bien.  
El coche de Guthrie paró cerca de ellos.  
— Baja la puta pistola — repitió el hombre.   
Del mismo lado de donde habían venido, aparecieron los otros dos vigilantes, ya desatados y armados. Cómo se había desatado el primero, era un misterio aún.  
— Te dije que era mejor matarlos — comentó Bonny con desprecio.   
La pistola de Vane seguía apuntando a James.  
— Todavía puedo cargarme a éste.  
Richard Guthrie, que ya había salido del coche, oyó sus palabras.  
— Puedes hacerlo. A mí tampoco me gustan los traidores. No puedo decir que no lo esperase, Flint. Sabía que no se puede sacar nada bueno de los tipos como tú.  
James no dijo nada, solo sacudió la cabeza y una media sonrisa afloró sin querer en su boca. Muy típico de Guthrie cagarla completamente y echarle la culpa a otro.   
— Y como sabía que no me podía fiar de ti — continuó Guthrie — le mandé a Scott que vigilara el almacén sin que te enterases. Al parecer Eleanor le contó algo de una reunión entre vosotros dos y ella — hizo un gesto señalando a Vane — No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que Vane tendría la tentación de coger lo que no es suyo. Siempre has sido así, ¿verdad, Vane? Un ratero. Nunca llegarás a nada mejor.  
El rostro de Vane no mostraba ninguna emoción bajo la fría iluminación que salía del almacén. En cambio el de Guthrie mostraba desprecio. Tras él apareció Mr Scott que seguramente llevaba rato observando la escena desde las sombras.  
— Deja el arma, Charles. Esto solo os costará una pequeña lección.   
Vane no le miraba. Los vigilantes se ponían nerviosos. James no supo de donde salió el primer disparo, si de los vigilantes o de Vane. Qué importaba ya. Sacó su arma y le disparó a uno de ellos. Bonny se cargó al que tenía detrás de ella. James no vio mucho más. Cuando cesaron los disparos, Guthrie estaba en el suelo. El vigilante que quedaba vivo había sido desarmado y noqueado por Rackham o Bonny y Scott, que ni siquiera iba armado, se llevaba la mano a un costado, víctima (como él mismo, aunque aún no se había dado cuenta) de alguna bala rebotada o mal dirigida. James se acercó a Guthrie y comprobó que estaba muerto. Después ayudó a Scott a entrar en el coche de su jefe.  
— ¿Puedes conducir? — le preguntó.  
— Puedo intentarlo.  
— Pues lárgate antes de que estos cambien de idea y te rematen.  
Scott no era mal tipo y James sabía que lo que había hecho era más por proteger Eleanor que por fidelidad a Richard. Bonny miraba la escena, sus ojos verdes echaban chispas.  
— ¿Qué haces? Avisará a la policia, no podemos dejar que se vaya.  
James la agarró de un brazo con fuerza y la apartó del coche que ya arrancaba.  
— Tú vete a ocuparte de tu novio.  
Rackham estaba sentado en el suelo. También parecía haber sido alcanzado y sangraba un poco aunque parecía más preocupado por haber perdido sus gafas de Gucci. Anne fue a ayudarle no sin antes lanzar una mirada fulminante a James. Vane miraba al cadáver de Guthrie.  
— ¿Le has matado tú?  
Vane asintió. Enfundó su pistola y miró a James.   
— Eso, querido amigo — dijo Rackham levantándose con la ayuda de Anne — elimina todas las posibilidades que pudieras tener de tirarte a Eleanor otra vez.

**********************

Thomas había escuchado el relato de lo que había pasado aquella noche sin decir ni palabra, sin interrumpir, sin hacer preguntas, que sin duda tenía muchas. James no le había ocultado nada pero tampoco le había dado demasiados detalles. Ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido el brazo herido comenzaba a dolerle bastante y sentía algo de frío asi que se metió en la cama y permaneció apoyado en el cabecero mirando a Thomas. Éste, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared parecía intentar asimilar lo que había oído.  
— ¿Todavía quieres irte? — preguntó James. — No voy a impedírtelo, solo preferiría que esperaras — tragó saliva antes de añadir casi en un susurro — Sabes que no sería capaz de hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Soy capaz de muchas cosas, pero jamás se me ocurriría…  
Thomas levantó una mano para interrumpirle.  
— Claro que lo sé. Lo de antes lo dije… no sé, estaba enfadado. Y quería presionarte un poco. Soy así de manipulador.  
James sonrió un poco. Se movió para acomodarse y al hacerlo notó de nuevo la herida del brazo e hizo un gesto de dolor que no le pasó desapercibido a Thomas.  
— ¿Te traigo una aspirina?  
— ¿Para una herida de bala? No creo que sirva.  
— También tengo los tranquilizantes que escondí en el hospital — dijo rebuscando en los pantalones que se había quitado antes de irse a la cama. — No quitan el dolor pero te aturdirán tanto que no te importará que te pase un camión por encima. Así dormirás un rato, mañana estarás mejor.   
Le alargó dos pastillas y mientras James las metía en la boca le sirvió un vaso de agua.  
— Gracias — James movió las mantas de la cama. — ¿Quieres dormir aquí?  
Thomas dudó un momento. James no estaba seguro si era por hacerse el duro o por que estaba luchando contra su propia debilidad. Suponía que era lo segundo, porque Thomas no era de los que se hacían los duros. Al final cedió.  
— Dormiré a este lado. No quiero tocar tu herida sin querer.  
— Si dándome codazos toda la noche te sientes mejor, por mí no te contengas.  
Thomas sonrió un poco y se acomodó a su derecha.  
— No creo que eso ayude.  
James notó un cierto matiz de tristeza en el tono de su voz. Dios, eso sí que era doloroso.  
— Siento no haber sido sincero. Siento haberte metido en mi desastre de vida.   
Los ojos azules de Thomas se clavaron en él.  
— ¿Sientes haberte metido tú en la mia?  
— No — James contestó con rapidez. — Tenía que ayudarte a salir de allí. No te he ayudado para retenerte a mi lado ni por otro motivo oculto. Ayudarte ha sido lo único desinteresado que he hecho en mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando estuve en la Marina tuve un comportamiento que se pueda calificar de ejemplar, sabes. Conocerte ha sido… — se detuvo sin saber muy bien como explicarse. Las pastillas empezaban a hacerle efecto y temía que estaba empezando a divagar un poco. — Eres una de las pocas personas buenas y decentes que he conocido, Thomas Hamilton, y me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado y de haberme enamorado como un completo idiota de ti.   
Thomas soltó una pequeña risa y se volvió para acariciarle pelo.  
— Estás ya más que bastante drogado. ¿A que ya no te duele nada?  
— Nada en absoluto. Pero no tengo sueño.  
— ¿Quieres que te lea un poco hasta que te duermas?  
— Sí, por favor.   
Oir su voz leyendo o simplemente contándole cosas era tranquilizador. A veces le recordaba a cuando estaba en el mar y se dormía oyendo el oleaje.

 

Thomas no se marchó al día siguiente. Ni los que siguieron a aquel. Parecía usar la excusa de que James estaba herido y había tareas que no podía hacer solo. Y James, por supuesto, se dejaba ayudar exagerando un poco su torpeza. Thomas fingía que no se daba cuenta, James fingía que se lo creía.

Una mañana apareció al fin con su propia ropa en una maleta. James le miró con curiosidad.  
— Me la ha dado Miranda — explicó Thomas. — No es por ofender pero tu ropa no me va muy bien. Creo que ya es hora de recuperar la mia.  
James lamentaba oir eso. Le gustaba verle con sus camisetas. Pero había algo que le preocupaba más.  
— No sé si es buena idea que te veas tanto con Miranda. Puede que tu padre haya hecho que la sigan si sospecha algo.  
— De todas formas teníamos que ir a ver al abogado, tengo que correr algún riesgo. No voy a estar siempre aquí escondido, como… — se calló.  
— ¿Como yo? — James sonrió torciendo la boca con una ligera mueca. — Somos un par de proscritos, Thomas.  
Thomas asintió y se sentó en el sofá del salón intentando parecer ocupado examinando sus camisas. James había aprendido a reconocer ese pequeño hábito. Thomas ponía cuidadosamente sus pensamientos en orden antes de empezar algún discurso o hacer alguna observación. Nunca soltaba una palabra que no hubiera sido escogida. Muy al contrario que James al que a menudo traicionaba su propia lengua.  
— ¿Qué? Sé que vas a decir algo.   
Thomas le miró al fin.  
— Solo pensaba… ¿cómo has llegado a esto?   
— ¿A ser un delincuente?  
Thomas dejó de mirar las camisas y se apoyó en el sofá observando a James con gesto firme. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eludiera el tema como siempre hacía cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de su trabajo. James se acarició la barba con gesto pensativo.  
— Bueno, me echaron de la Marina. No tenía muchas ofertas de empleo.  
— ¿Porqué te echaron?  
— ¿No lo adivinas? Conducta deshonrosa. O algo parecido. Es una triste historia de la que prefiero no hablar y tampoco viene al caso. Me expulsaron y ya está. No tenía demasiada experiencia laboral porque entré en la Marina a los dieciocho años, así que acepté el único trabajo en el que puedo hacer algo en lo que soy bueno.  
— ¿Que es exactamente…?  
— Atemorizar a la gente — completó James. — En eso consiste básicamente lo que hago. A veces la situación se descontrola, sabes, y hay que utilizar otros métodos más drásticos.   
— ¿Como matar?  
James no contestó a eso. Ahí se marcaba el límite de lo que estaba dispuesto a contarle. El silencio se hizo algo tenso. Los dos sabían que aquella relación o lo que fuera que aún les mantenía unidos pendía de un hilo muy fino. Una palabra fuera de lugar de cualquiera de los dos y ya no habría vuelta atrás.   
Thomas fue el que rompió el silencio con su hablar pausado y sus palabras bien escogidas y expresadas.  
— Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte. ¿Qué voy a saber yo de la vida real? Siempre he sido un privilegiado, nunca he tenido que trabajar para ganarme la vida. Y ya ves a qué extremos estoy dispuesto a llegar para mantener mi posición. Me he dejado borrar, han anulado mi identidad. Tú al menos sabes quién eres.  
— Aunque a ti no te gusta quién soy.  
— Nunca he dicho eso. No me gusta lo que haces, es distinto.  
James se relajó un poco y se sentó junto a él. Miró la ropa que traía y cogió una de la elegantes corbatas que había en la maleta.  
— Debo advertirte de que si vas a pasearte por este barrio con esta ropa, no te va a durar mucho. Te robarán hasta los calzoncillos de Calvin Klein.  
— Vaya, ¿no te gustaba tanto tu barrio?  
— Y me gusta pero está lleno de rateros y prostitutas por si no te has dado cuenta.  
— Exageras. A mi me caen bien tus vecinos, ese lleno de tatuajes que pasea una pitón es muy amable. Y esa chica tan alta que va vestida de negro.  
— No es una chica.  
— Qué más da. Son buenas personas.  
— Siempre ves lo bueno de la gente, ¿verdad? — James sonrió y añadió con cierto cariño como si acabase de comprenderlo — Por eso sigues aquí, cualquier otro ya se habría ido.  
Thomas le devolvió la sonrisa y no contestó. No solamente era porque viera algo bueno en él. James parecía haber olvidado la declaración de amor de la noche en que se había tomado los tranquilizantes y Thomas no le había hablado de ello, pero se la había creído. Y tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir que, aunque censurase lo que James hacía, estar con él le hacía sentirse mucho más seguro.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas parecía haber recuperado su costumbre de levantarse temprano porque cuando James se despertó, él ya estaba en el baño afeitándose, oliendo a recién duchado y con su impoluta camisa blanca ya puesta. A pesar de arrastrar un cierto cansancio por haber pasado mala noche, James se levantó simplemente porque le gustaba desayunar con él. Después de tanto tiempo desayunando solo, le gustaba prepararlo para otra persona y sabía que a Thomas le encantaba ese pequeño ritual al que ambos se habían acostumbrado ya. James hacía sus huevos revueltos favoritos con bacon y sus tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa mientras Thomas preparaba té y zumo de naranja. Le miraba mientras desayunaba pensando que podía acostumbrarse a eso, a tenerle allí todas las mañanas con la luz iluminando aún más su rostro y su cabello dorado y sus largas y delicadas manos aferrando la taza de té. Thomas se dio cuenta de que era observado con atención y sonrió entre halagado y avergonzado.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Nada. Solo pensaba en lo bien que te sienta ese color.  
— Ayer dijiste lo mismo de mi camisa azul.   
— Vaya, lo siento. Tendré que pensar en una excusa mejor para mirarte.  
Thomas se levantó y se acercó a él, tomando su cara entre sus manos.  
— Cualquier excusa me vale. Sabes que soy fácil de convencer.  
Le besó con suavidad al principio, con más pasión después al notar las manos de James apretándole el culo. Pero, como simpre, la sensatez se impuso.  
— Voy a llegar tarde. Hoy tengo cita con el psiquiatra.  
— Lo harás bien — aseguró James con tono tranquilo.

 

A pesar de las palabras de aliento de James, Thomas bajó las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos con cierta preocupación. En algún lugar un perro ladraba y en el piso cuarto volvió a asaltarle aquel olor extraño y desagradable que no era capaz de identificar. Demasiada gente hacinada en un mismo edificio. Demasiados pisos y muy pequeños. Si ya le parecía pequeño para dos persona, no quería ni imaginar como se las arreglaba la numerosa familia que vivía tres puerta más allá. Thomas había visto salir al menos cinco niños, dos adultos, una anciana y, al parecer, tenían dos gatos.   
En la calle el día era gris y amenazaba lluvia. Varios niños de diferentes etnias jugaban al fútbol en el desolado espacio verde que pretendía ser un jardín mientras esperaban el autobús. Al otro lado de la calle un coche aparcado llamó su atención. No era la primera vez que Thomas se fijaba en el coche y sus dos ocupantes, llevaban varios días por allí. Si eran detectives, eran muy malos.  
Como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, Thomas se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los dos adolescentes que estaban fumando en la parada del autobús.   
— ¿Tenéis un cigarrillo?  
Los chicos le miraron de arriba a abajo.  
— ¿Con esa pinta y no puedes pagarte uno? — dijo uno de ellos.  
— No fumo, es una excusa. Solo quiero que me hagáis un favor. Os daré treinta libras.  
Los chicos se miraron y volvieron a mirar a Thomas.  
— ¿Eres un peretasta de esos?  
— Se dice pederasta — corrigió Thomas casi sin querer. — Y, no, no es eso. Lo que quiero es que vigileis a los tíos que están en ese coche azul de ahí — lo señaló con discreción — y que me digáis a quién buscan.   
Los chavales asintieron.  
— Treinta a cada uno, ¿no? Nos vamos a tener que perder las clases.  
— Pero, si no vais a clase. Vale, treinta a cada uno.  
— ¿Por adelantado?  
Thomas sacó un billete de veinte.  
— Esto ahora. El resto cuando vuelva y me digáis algo.  
El chico que parecía más hablador cogió el billete con la rapidez de un experto comerciante.  
— Hecho.  
Thomas dejó a los chicos y caminó hasta la parada de metro. Los hombres del coche no se movieron de sus sitio. Era extraño. Cuando había notado su presencia había dado por sentado que le buscaban a él, seguramente pagados por su padre que de alguna forma le había encontrado a pesar de todo. Pero, si era a él, no parecían conocerle. La habían visto salir ya más de una vez. A lo mejor se estaba volviendo paranoico. Mejor no mencionarle eso al psiquiatra.

Le daba la impresión de que la entrevista con el psiquiatra no había ido muy bien. Su abogado le había asegurado que era una mera formalidad, pero Thomas sabía que si el informe era desfavorable le iba a ser difícil hacer que ningún juez le devolviera su vida, la que su padre se empeñaba en arrebatarle. Thomas se había puesto algo nervioso en cuanto el médico había comenzado a hacer preguntas sobre sus dos intentos de suicidio. Sus explicaciones habían sido torpes y poco creíbles. Bueno, pasara lo que pasara no iba a rendirse. Al menos al psiquiatra no le había parecido que necesitara regresar al hospital, eso era buena señal.  
Los chicos seguían en la parada del autobús, cómo no. Pasaban más tiempo allí que en sus casas, si es que tenían casa. Thomas no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido aquellos dos.  
— ¿Y bien?  
El chico que siempre hablaba extendió la mano.  
— ¿Y la pasta?  
Thomas le dio el dinero.  
— Buscan a un tal Flint — dijo el chico. — Han estado preguntado por todo el barrio. Pero ya sabes como es la gente en este barrio. Nadie quiere líos.  
— ¿Flint? ¿Seguro?  
El chico sonrió un poco.  
\- Flint es el nombre. Pero la descripción es la de un tío con barba pelirroja y ojos verdes. ¿Te suena de algo?  
Thomas se quedó callado. Esos dos pillos sabían demasiado ya.  
Entró en el edificio y no había dado ni dos pasos cuando un hombre salió a su paso. Thomas reconoció inmediatamente a uno de los ocupantes del coche. Un hombre alto, de piel oscura y rostro algo marcado.  
— ¿Puedo hablar con usted?   
Thomas pensó que no le quedaba otro remedio, estaba atrapado. El hombre se tomó su silencio como un sí.  
— Busco a Flint.  
— No conozco a ningún Flint.  
— Esos muchachos de ahí afuera me dicen que sí.  
Ah, esos dos mierdecillas. Se iban a enterar.  
— Por dinero esos dos dicen lo que sea.  
El rostro del hombre era serio.  
— Supongo que usted le conoce con otro nombre. No importa. Dígale que está en peligro. Dígale que le buscan, que devuelva el cargamento. Le estoy avisando porque él me ayudó y no me gusta estar en deuda. Dígaselo. Es importante.

 

Cuando Thomas llegó al apartamento debía de estar mortalmente pálido porque James le miró casi asustado.  
— ¿Tan mal te ha ido?  
Thomas ya no se acordaba de su entrevista. Ni quería hablar de ello.  
— ¿Quién es Flint?  
La mirada de James se endureció. Se blindaba de nuevo, se alejaba y se refugiaba en esa doble personalidad que siempre había sabido que estaba ahí pero que ahora sabía como se llamaba. Thomas sintió un súbito deseo de abofetearle para hacerle sentir al menos una mínima parte del dolor que le causaba a él con aquella actitud. Tomó aire y le dio el mensaje que aquel hombre le había dado. Intentó que no se notara que estaba preocupado. Intentó que no se notara que estaba enfadado. Y después añadió:  
— El señor Scott y yo hemos tenido una conversación muy interesante. Me ha contado cosas que tú olvidaste mencionar. Y me ha hablado de Bristol.  
— No debió hacerlo.  
— Le parecí buena persona, sabes. Me dijo que no debería estar con alguien como tú.  
— Tenía razón. Será lo único sensato que ha dicho en toda su vida.  
El tono de voz fue tan duro como su mirada. Thomas le miraba como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. No, peor que eso. Le miraba como si James se hubiera quitado la piel y estuviera viendo sus mismísimas entrañas con todo su horror. Y cuanto más le miraba así, más se enfadaba él, dejando que lo que quedaba de James McGraw se desvaneciera y Flint tomara el control con toda su crueldad.  
— Debiste marcharte la noche que llegué herido, Thomas. Ahora no digas que no sabías como soy, te lo conté.  
— No me contaste todo. Siempre ocultas algo. Siempre.  
James se enfrentó a él. Su expresión, su gesto y su actitud eran amenazadoras, sin embargo Thomas no se movió, no bajó la mirada, no se acobardó. Algo a lo que Flint no estaba acostumbrado.  
— Querías saber si he matado a alguien, ¿no? Pues ya lo sabes.  
Thomas seguía sin bajar sus ojos, fijos en los suyos. Hasta que al fin habló.  
— Si es lo que quieres, me voy. Esto no va a funcionar, James.   
— Es lo mejor para los dos. Continúa con tu acomodada vida, Lord Hamilton. Vuelve a tu casa, con tu mujer, a hacer lo que tu padre desea que hagas y a ser como él desea que seas.  
— ¡Cómo te atreves!  
El súbito estallido de furia pilló desprevenido a James. El pálido rostro de Thomas había enrojecido de repente y sus ojos echaban chispas.  
— ¿Cómo te atreves tú a juzgarme? — continuó Thomas encarándose a él. No, definitivamente no le tenía miedo. — Mi único error ha sido dejarme convencer por personas a las que no quería decepcionar pensando que lo que hacían era por mi bien. Evidentemente siempre deposito mi confianza en gente que no lo merece en absoluto. Gracias por hacerme comprender lo equivocado que estoy, James McGraw, Flint o como quiera que te llames.  
El rostro de James no expresaba nada mientras observaba como Thomas recogía sus cosas y las volvía a meter en su maleta. No tenía nada más que decir. Estaba claro que lo que le unía se había roto. Thomas había confiado en él y él había mentido desde el principio. Podía comprender lo enfadado que estaba. No iba a intentar detenerle. Iba a dejar que abriera aquella puerta y desapareciera de su vida para siempre.   
Solo que Thomas no pudo salir por la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró de frente con el cañón de una pistola apuntándole. A James se le heló la sangre. Por una vez en su vida, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

 

— Siéntese, señor Flint. Es ese su nombre ¿verdad?   
El hombre que hablaba tenía un fuerte acento extranjero, de algún país de América del Sur, James no pidía concretar más.   
— Más o menos — contestó. — Y estoy mejor de pie si no le importa.  
— Sí me importa, siéntese.  
James obedeció, qué remedio, y se sentó en una de las sillas. Los tres hombres que habían entrado permanecían de pie, uno a la puerta y otro al lado de Thomas, que también se había sentado obligado por la pistola que seguía apuntándole a la cabeza. James no le quitaba ojo a ese, atento a cualquier movimiento. El tercer hombre, el que hablaba y parecía estar al mando, paseaba por el exiguo salón, manoseándolo todo como si estuviera en su casa. James sabía que buscaba un arma que estaba por algún lado.   
— Me ha costado un poco dar con usted. La señorita Guthrie se negó a colaborar. Por suerte tuvimos la idea de seguir a Scott. Hornigold sospechaba que intentaría advertirle, como así ha sido.  
James frunció el ceño. Hornigold. Cómo podían haberse olvidado de Hornigold. Por supuesto que estaba en aquel negocio con Richard y seguro que no quería perder su parte. Y no le importaba pasar por encima de quien fuera.  
— Pues, ya me ha encontrado.  
— Creo que ya sabe lo que busco, señor Flint.  
— Me lo imagino.  
— Quiero mis armas. Todas, sin faltar ni una — el hombre dejó de buscar y se acercó a Thomas. — Parece que le tiene usted aprecio a este hombre. Veo que no ha dejado de mirarle — su mano acarició el cuello de Thomas, que hizo un esfuerzo por no moverse — Supongo que lamentará que le pase algo y a mi no me gustaría nada tener que destrozar una cara tan bonita.   
James apretó los labios sin decir nada. El hombre continuaba manoseando a Thomas, consciente del malestar que provocaba.  
— ¿Qué me dice, señor Flint? Usted devuelve mis armas y todos en paz. Yo olvidaré que esto ha sucedido. Sé que no ha sido nada personal, sus problemas eran con Guthrie, así que sin rencores ¿eh?  
James asintió despacio.  
— Necesitaré unos días…  
— Le doy un día. Si no tengo noticias suyas en veinticuatro horas, da igual donde le esconda, encontraré a su guapo amigo, le despedazaré y le tiraré al río. Y a usted, señor Flint, le cortaré la cabeza y la dejaré en un lugar bien visible para que los demás sepan que conmigo no se juega. ¿Está claro?  
— Perfectamente — contestó James.  
El hombre les hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes y los tres se fueron como habían llegado. Thomas tardó en moverse de donde estaba, como si todavía sintiera el cañon del arma en su sien. James resistió su primer impulso, que era el ir a por su arma e intentar pegarle un par de tiros a los que acababan de irse. Acabaría muerto, pero se los llevaría por delante. Resistir el segundo, que era abrazar a Thomas, le fue más difícil.   
— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó. Nada más. Vaya pregunta más estúpida.  
— ¿A ti qué te parece? — fue la cortante respuesta.  
— Siento mucho haberte metido…  
— … en tu vida. Sí, eso ya me lo habías dicho antes.  
James le miraba intentando saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero Thomas parecía estar aprendiendo rápido a controlar el que su cara delatase sus sentimientos.  
— Imagino que si te hubiera contado antes lo que soy, jamás te habrías acercado a un tipo como yo.  
— Eso ya no lo sabremos — Thomas se levantó al fin de la silla.  
— ¿No pensarás marcharte?  
— También es tarde para eso. Parece que no tengo escapatoria, cada vez que quiero dejarte, pasa algo.  
— Sí, que tú te buscas una excusa para quedarte.  
— ¿Te parece gracioso todo esto? Tú estarás acostumbrado a que quieran cortarte la cabeza, pero yo…  
James se levantó y le agarró de un brazo, con suavidad pero con firmeza.  
— No, lo siento. No quería bromear.   
Thomas se acercó a él casi inconscientemente. Fue entonces cuando James se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Ahora sí que no pudo evitar abrazarle.  
— Espero que sepas que no voy a permitir que te pase nada — le dijo apoyando la frente en el hombro de Thomas. 

 

— ¿Dónde está Vane?  
Había quedado con sus tres compañeros de crimen en el lugar donde habían planeado el golpe, pero, de momento, solo Rackham y Bonny habían aparecido.  
— No tengo ni idea — contestó Rackham. — Le he enviado ya unos siete mensajes.  
Comprobó su móvil una vez más y tecleó algo. James le miró impaciente.  
— Pues empecemos sin él. Es bastante urgente. Solo tengo dos días para devolver el cargamento.  
Rackham y Bonny se miraron. No parecían muy sorprendidos, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.  
— ¿A vosotros también os han encontrado?  
— Más o menos.  
— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?  
— Bueno, de momento solo sabemos que hay unos tipos preguntando por nosotros por toda la zona. Colombianos, creo. O venezolanos, yo que sé. ¿A ti sí te han encontrado?  
— Sí.  
— ¿Cómo?  
James no estaba seguro de ello. Probablemente durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él, Guthrie se había tomado la molestia de averiguar donde vivía. Lo que significaba que también sabía su nombre y explicaba el comentario que había hecho acerca de “los tipos como él”. Ficha completa. Era lógico, a nadie le gusta tener a un completo desconocido en nómina y James no es que se hubiera extendido en dar detalles de su vida. Lo que no tenía muy claro era como había llegado esa información a manos de esos colombianos, a no ser que Hornigold tuviera acceso a ella. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran seguido a Scott, pero, no, no era tan tonto. Y el porqué sabian que aquellos tres estaban metidos era otro misterio.  
— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están las armas?  
Jack Rackham levantó una ceja.  
— Deberiamos esperar a Charles y decidir lo que hacer de forma democrática.  
— ¿Democrática? Y una mierda. Quieren cortarnos la cabeza para dar ejemplo, Jack. No creo que valga la pena.  
Bonny soltó un ruidito despectivo torciendo su bonita boca.  
— Sabía que eras un puto cobarde, Flint.  
— ¿Has dicho algo, guapa? No te he entendido bien con ese acento barriobajero.  
— Un poco de calma — Rackham levantó una mano para poner paz — Flint, sabíamos que esto no iba a ser fácil. Es un robo, después de todo.  
— Sí, pero yo no contaba con que ibais a matar a mi jefe y a cabrear a unos asesinos colombianos.   
— Bueno, no todos los planes salen a la perfección.  
— ¿A la perf..? — James se interrumpió y apretó los labios con una más que justificada impaciencia. — No voy a discutir más. Voy a entregar las armas — sacó su pistola antes de que Bonny se moviera de su sitio tras Rackham.  
Rackham le miraba no tan impresionado como a James le hubiese gustado.  
— ¿Crees que es necesario eso, Flint?  
— Mira, Jack, si fuera solo mi vida la que estuviera en juego, me arriesgaría. No me dan miedo esos tíos. Pero han amenazado a alguien a quien quiero y si tengo que pasar sobre vuestros cadáveres para recuperar esa armas, voy a hacerlo.  
Rackham reflexionaba. A James le pareció que le echaba una fugaz mirada a Bonny.  
— La verdad — dijo al fin — es que a mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea de que me estén buscando unos colombianos cabreados.  
Anne Bonny volvió a soltar un molesto ruidito.  
— Increible, Jack. Ahora te pones de su parte.  
— Vamos a esperar a ver que opina Charles. Estará al venir.  
Pero Charles Vane no apareció aquella noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Era ya bastante tarde cuando James volvió a casa. Thomas se había acostado en el sofá pero aún estaba despierto.  
— ¿Vas a dormir ahí?  
— Pues, sí — Todavía estaba enfadado.   
— Vete a la cama, anda. Yo dormiré aquí. Eres demasiado alto para este sofá.  
— Tampoco creo que tú vayas a estar cómodo.  
— Pero yo me lo merezco y tú, no.  
— Tú tienes una herida en el brazo y yo, no.  
James se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.  
— Empatados, pues. ¿Y si dormimos los dos en la cama como personas civilizadas? Prometo intentar no tocarte en toda la noche.  
Thomas apoyó las manos tras su nuca mirando a James.   
— ¿Intentar?  
— Me lo pones muy difícil.  
Thomas también intentaba no sonreir, pero no se movió del sofá.

Llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la cama cuando Thomas entró y se acostó junto a él.  
— No es por ti, que conste — dijo muy serio mientras se metía entre las sábanas. — Es que ahí afuera hace frío.  
James podía notarlo, Thomas tenía los pies helados. Acercó los suyos para calentárselos y Thomas no protestó. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder dormir aquella noche, a pesar de que había sido un día largo. El cerebro de James no dejaba de dar vueltas.  
— Thomas… ¿crees que podríamos… no sé, intentar que esto funcionara? Puedo dejar este tipo de vida. Antes no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, pero ahora sí.  
— No sé si puedo confiar en ti. Ese es el problema, no tu estilo de vida.  
Bueno, aquello no era un no, al menos.  
— ¿Y si te demuestro que también puedo cambiar en eso? Porque, cuando ya no tenga motivos para mentirte o no contarte todo, no voy a hacerlo más. Podrás preguntarme “¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?” y te lo contaré absolutamente todo por aburrido que sea. Que lo será porque no creo que pueda conseguir un trabajo demasiado apasionante.  
Le había hecho sonreir al fin. No podía verlo en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero cuando Thomas contestó sabía que estaba sonriendo.  
— Tu idea de lo que es apasionante es que te peguen un tiro y te amenacen guerrilleros colombianos, así que supongo que trabajar en una oficina no es lo tuyo.  
— Si es lo que quieres, lo haré.  
La mano de Thomas se movió y alcanzó su cara para acariciarle.  
— Lo que quiero es no tener que preocuparme por si estás vivo o muerto, James. No quiero esperarte por las mañanas sin saber si vas a volver o si te habrán detenido y volverás en diez o quince años.  
James atrapó la mano que le acariciaba, esa mano tan larga y delicada que tanto le había gustado desde el primer momento y pasó la punta de sus dedos por ella, recorriéndola hasta llegar a la perceptible cicatriz de su muñeca y de ahí continuó por el interior de su antebrazo.  
— ¿Me esperarías? ¿Esperarías esos diez o quince años?  
— Ni hablar. No tardaría ni un mes en encontrar a otro. Pero te recordaría siempre.  
James también sonrió en la oscuridad.  
— A lo mejor eso de ser tan sincero, no es buena idea, sabes.  
— Lo sé, por eso te estoy mintiendo ahora.  
— ¿En lo de recordarme?  
Thomas se movió poniéndose encima y pegando su cuerpo al suyo, atrapándole entre sus piernas y besándole en la boca. James agarró sus caderas y dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando notó como el pene de Thomas se alineaba con el suyo, rozándose a través de las finas telas de sus respectivos pijamas. No necesitaba mucho más para que su cuerpo respondiera. La boca de Thomas le recorrió el cuello con pequeños besos hasta llegar a su hombro. Intentó bajarle el pantalón del pijama, pero entonces Thomas le detuvo.  
— Esas manos. Prometiste no tocarme.  
— Prometí intentarlo.  
— Pues lo vas a cumplir — sus largas manos le cogieron de las muñecas y levantaron sus brazos con cuidado hasta el cabecero de la cama. — Esta noche mando yo.  
— Ya era hora.  
Thomas rió. Le soltó pero James continuó en la misma posición dejando que Thomas hiciera lo que quisiera con él. No pensaba poner ninguna resistencia. Thomas le quitó el pantalón del pijama y le recorrió los muslos con las manos hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna. Allí sus dedos comenzaron a explorar los plieges de su cuerpo. James ajustó ligeramente su postura para facilitar el acceso y jadeó cuando notó como un dedo se introducía dentro de él.  
— Tienes lo que necesitas en el cajón de la mesita — murmuró. — Deberías encender la luz.  
— Shh. ¿Te crees que no sé lo que hago?  
— No he querido decir eso.  
— Pues, calla y déjame hacerlo.  
James se mordió los labios. Le estaba gustando mucho que Thomas le diera órdenes. Siempre era tan amable, tan atento a sus necesidades a veces hasta el punto de olvidar las suyas propias, que James casi se había dado por vencido en su esperanza de que se decidiera a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.   
Thomas no necesitaba encender la luz para saber donde estaban sus cosas, pero lo hizo para ver sus cara. Seguía siendo un amante extremadamente cuidadoso y quería percibir cualquier gesto de dolor o incomodidad en el rostro de sus compañero, algo que le indicara si algo no iba bien. Los movimientos y los gemidos de James expresaban, sin embargo, con bastante convicción, que lo estaba haciendo más que bien. La sensación de tener su pene dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndose con destreza y haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera era increíble. James se agarraba al cabecero de la cama dispuesto a mantener su promesa y a dejar que Thomas se encargara de todo, que fuera el dueño absoluto de su cuerpo y el responsable de su placer.   
Hacía tiempo que James no había tenido un orgasmo así. Estaba claro que Thomas tenía experiencia en el asunto, aunque James no había dudado ni por un momento de que hiciera lo que hiciera a él le iba a gustar. Dios, cualquier cosa que las manos, la boca o el pene de Thomas hicieran le hacía sentirse así, como si nadie más hasta ese momento le hubiese tocado de la forma correcta. Todos los demás habían sido meros aprendices de pintor sobre el lienzo de su cuerpo.   
— Si este ha sido mi último polvo — dijo mientras miraba el techo, aún exhausto — me alegro de que haya sido contigo. Mejor irse con uno bueno.  
Lo dijo en tono ligero. A Thomas no le hizo gracia.  
— Ese sentido del humor tan negro que tienes, es algo que no me importaría perder de vista, sabes.   
— ¿Y lo demás? ¿Qué más cosas cambiarías?  
— ¿Crees que me voy a poner a hacer una lista ahora?  
Estaba vuelto hacia él y James cambió de postura para mirarle de frente.  
— Pero, ¿dejarías algo?  
— Claro. Tienes muchas cosas buenas.  
A James le resultaba difícil creerlo, pero si Thomas estaba allí debía de ser verdad.  
— ¿Vas a quedarte?  
— No lo sé, James. Necesito pensarlo.  
Dejó que apagara la luz y dejó que su cuerpo se pegara al suyo. La cama tampoco era tan grande como para que estuvieran muy separados, ventajas de vivir en un espacio reducido.

 

Amanecía ya. James llevaba un rato levantado, observando con inquietud los coches aparcados que se veían desde la ventana que daba a la calle. Oyó como Thomas se levantaba, madrugador como siempre, y, aún a medio vestir, se acercaba a él rodeándole con sus brazos por detrás.  
— ¿Aún siguen ahí?  
James asintió.  
— Por si habíamos pensado en escapar. Como si fuera posible.   
Thomas sentía un nudo en el estómago. Aún pensaba en la frialdad con la que el día anterior aquel individuo había amenazado con matarles. Como si fuera algo que hiciese todos los días. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que eso pasase. Hubo un tiempo en que había deseado estar muerto porque la vida había dejado de tener sentido para él. Ahora ya no. Ahora sentía que tenía algún futuro. Abrazó a James con más fuerza.  
— Vale, sí.  
— ¿Sí, qué?  
— A lo que propusiste anoche. Sí, quiero intentarlo.  
James se volvió para poder mirarle a los ojos.  
— ¿En serio? Thomas…  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Thomas le besó con aquella mezcla de delicadeza y pasión de la que solo él era capaz. Cada vez que le besaba de esa forma, James olvidaba completamente cualquier otra cosa, lo que iba a decir, lo que le preocupaba,… todo pasaba a un lugar apartado en su mente. En aquel breve momento lo único que deseaba era seguir así para siempre y tener el tiempo suficiente como para hacer a Thomas al menos tan feliz como se sentía él.  
Ni siquiera oyó el sonido del teléfono hasta que Thomas, separándose de él, se lo hizo notar. James contestó de mala gana. Escuchó lo que la voz al otro lado le decía y contestó:  
— Bien, voy para allá.  
Esperaba que su voz hubiera sonado lo suficientemente tranquila como para no asustar más a Thomas. Aunque supuso que podía verlo en sus ojos de la misma manera que ahora él lo veía en los suyos. Empezaban a conocerse demasiado bien.  
— Vuelvo enseguida. Cierra la puerta y no salgas. Si intentan algo, llama a la policía y les cuentas todo.  
— No creo que eso sea ya una opción que tengamos.  
— Es la mejor opción para ti. Tú no estás metido en esto.   
Thomas no estaba demasiado convencido, pero no dijo nada.

 

Rackham paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como un animal enjaulado. El señor Scott le había citado allí, en el almacén de Guthrie a los tres al parecer. Solo tres, de momento.  
— ¿Y Vane? ¿Sigue sin contestar?  
Rackham no parecía haberle oído. Bonny hizo un gesto negativo. También parecía preocupada. Eso no era nada bueno. James empezaba a sospechar que Vane se había largado con todo dejándoles allí. No sabía si era eso lo que también pasaba por la mente de sus dos socios que llevaban más tiempo trabajando con Vane y le conocían lo suficiente como para saber si era capaz de algo así.  
Cuando Scott apareció su semblante estaba muy serio.  
— Señores — dijo sin andarse con rodeos — supongo que ya saben que hay que devolver ese cargamento de armas. Sus compradores no están dispuestos a negociar.  
— ¿No esperamos a Charles para decidir…? — comenzó Rackham.  
Scott le interrumpió.  
— Esa es otra de las razones por las que les he llamado. Lamento decirles que Charles Vane ha muerto.  
Los tres le miraron atónitos.  
— ¿Cómo? — preguntó James reponiéndose con rapidez.  
— Bueno, — contestó Scott dirigiéndose a él — los compradores, a los que creo que ya has conocido, querían que uno de vosotros pagara por lo sucedido. No se conformaban con la devolución, querían que uno sirviera como ejemplo de que con ellos no se juega. Para que no vuelva a suceder.  
Rackham parecía tener dificultades en aceptar sus palabras.  
— ¿Porqué él? ¿Quién lo decidió?  
— Eleanor.   
Ahora fue el turno de Bonny de agitarse. Por lo que James sabía, Bonny y Eleanor nunca habían sido buenas amigas.  
— Esa mala puta. Cuando le ponga las manos encima…   
Rackham hizo un gesto hacia su compañera y esta se calló. Scott volvió a hablar.  
— Después de todo, Vane fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre. Ese fue el motivo.  
Echó una mirada fugaz hacia James que a éste no le pasó desapercibida. Él era la otra opción. Eleanor había tenido que decidir entre él o Vane. Se imaginó que aparte de la amistad que le había unido, Scott también había aportado su opinión.  
— Entonces — dijo James, despacio — no tenemos más remedio que devolver el cargamento.  
Rackham asintió. Bonny no dijo nada.

Observaron como los colombianos se marchaban con sus armas. James se sentía derrotado y aliviado a la vez. Rackham permanecía con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos negros eran inescrutables.  
— No disfrutarán mucho de su victoria.  
— ¿No pensarás vengarte?  
— Yo no, pero el padre de Vane se va a cabrear bastante.  
James frunció el ceño.  
— Creía que Vane no tenía padres.  
— Padre adoptivo. Edward Teach.  
— Oh. No tenía ni idea.  
Dios, James había oído hablar de Teach. Un tipo con el que no era conveniente buscarse problemas. Aquello iba a ser un baño de sangre. Se alegraba de no tener que participar.  
— Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Jack — dijo tendiéndole la mano a Rackham.  
Era mentira. Rackham aceptó la mano y la mentira con media sonrisa.  
— Supongo que no vas a seguir trabajando para Eleanor Guthrie.  
— No, me retiro.   
— Bueno, si cambias de idea, ya sabes donde estoy.  
Sí, aunque procuraría olvidarlo, pensó James. Ahora solo quería volver a su casa.

***************

El coche de los colombianos ya había desaparecido de su calle y Thomas se había quedado dormido en el sofá con un libro en las manos que estaba a punto de caer al suelo. James lo cogió y lo cerró, depositándolo con cuidado sobre la mesa. Thomas notó el movimiento y se despertó, pero no se movió.  
— Perdona, no quería despertarte. Parecías tan tranquilo — dijo James.  
— No importa. ¿Cómo ha ido?  
— Bien — contestó casi automáticamente. Y después recordó que no pensaba mentirle más. — Bueno, no del todo pero hemos devuelto las armas así que, se acabó. Uno de mis socios ha muerto.  
— Cuéntamelo — le acarició el brazo con un gesto consolador.  
— ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?  
Thomas asintió y James se lo contó todo, incluso cosas que no eran necesarias, como cuando y donde había conocido a Vane y a los otros. Estaba dispuesto a contestar a cualquier pregunta que quisiera hacerle.   
— Entonces, ¿se ha acabado? ¿se han ido?  
— Sí, ya está. Tienen lo que querían, tampoco les interesa empezar a matar gente arriesgándose a empezar una guerra de bandas en pleno Londres.  
Aunque quizá ya lo habían hecho, pensó. Si Teach pedía venganza, Eleanor iba a tener tiempo de arrepentirse de haber escogido a Charles Vane.   
Thomas parecía haber olvidado sus propios problemas por un rato.  
— Ah, mi abogado ha llamado — dijo como si no tuviera importancia, cuando James se levantaba para preparar algo de comer.   
— ¿No pensabas decírmelo? ¿Qué ha dicho?  
— El psiquiatra ha presentado un informe muy positivo. Cree que estoy perfectamente capacitado para hacerme cargo de mi mismo, así que no tendré que volver al hospital.  
— Eso es estupendo, Thomas. ¿Y ahora?  
— Bueno, mi abogado llevará ese informe a un juez para que revoquen mi incapacitación. Cuando lo hagan, recobraré mi vida.  
James le miró. Parecía tranquilo, feliz, incluso cómodo estando allí, en un pequeño piso de un barrio suburbano en el que no pegaba ni por posición ni por educación ni por estilo.  
— ¿Volverás a tu casa?  
— No sé si tengo casa.   
— Tienes ésta. Y todo lo que hay en ella.  
Thomas sonrió. Había una cierta luz en sus ojos que James no había vuelto a ver desde que saliera del hospital.  
— Salgamos fuera — le dijo — a celebrarlo. Cenemos en un sitio bonito, no muy caro, y vayamos a algún pub a beber hasta que nos olvidemos de todo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que he intentado con esto, es contar la historia al reves de como sucede en la serie. Aquí, James es Flint al comienzo, un hombre desencantado y enfadado con una sociedad que le rechaza y que no tiene demasiados escrúpulos morales. Al conocer a Thomas, éste saca lo bueno que aún le queda. Flint vuelve a ser James McGraw, y a su vez, James hace que Thomas sea lo que debía ser, alguien fuerte que lucha por lo que cree que es justo.
> 
> Pues, ya está, se acabó. Y ya es raro que yo acabe algo :D

James no había insistido mucho en acompañarle al juicio. No le gustaba mucho la idea de estar rodeado de representantes de la ley. Thomas se mostró bastante comprensivo. De todas formas Miranda iba a acompañarle. James no pudo evitar la mordaz observación de que al juez le causaría mejor impresión el que le acompañase su educada y formal esposa que no su amante, el delincuente. Thomas le atizó con una almohada. Aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía algo de razón y lo más importante era que el resultado del juicio fuera positivo. Ya habría tiempo para reivindicaciones después. De hecho Thomas tenía grandes planes de futuro. A James le daba un poco de miedo cuando Thomas tenía planes porque de alguna forma siempre le incluían a él y los planteaba de una forma tan segura y convincente que a James le resultaba imposible negarse o razonar acerca de su dificultad. El entusiasmo de Thomas cuando encontraba alguna causa, por simple que fuera, era contagioso. La semana anterior, sin ir más lejos, había conseguido que el ayuntamiento limpiara y pusiera luces nuevas en toda la manzana. Había logrado que la mayoría de los vecinos firmaran la petición, incluyendo a los gamberros que hacían el vago en la parada del autobús o al anciano del séptimo, que solo salía para gritar y asustar a los niños que hacían ruido. Y alguien había sugerido que debería presentarse como concejal y a él no le había parecido mala idea.  
James pasó el día fuera. Había quedado con un antiguo compañero de la Marina que había abierto un negocio y necesitaba un encargado de la seguridad del local. Más o menos lo que James hacía para los Guthrie, pero legal. El que fuera un conocido le evitaba tener que presentar un curriculum detallado, aunque no le libraba de tener que dar detalles de su experiencia que no le gustaba demasiado tener que explicar. La entrevista no fue mal y el local parecía tener posibilidades de éxito.  
Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando aparcó en su calle. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando un hombre con una gabardina oscura salió a su encuentro. James se puso en guardia por costumbre.  
— ¿Señor McGraw?  
James no sacó la mano de su bolsillo. Thomas le había hecho deshacerse de su pistola, pero no por ello se hallaba indefenso.  
— ¿Quién lo pregunta?  
— A Lord Hamilton le gustaría tener unas palabras con usted.  
James se relajó un poco.  
— ¿Y no puede Lord Hamilton llamar a mi puerta como una persona normal?  
El hombre, joven, elegante, educado y de piel morena, exhibió una sonrisa entre amable y desdeñosa.  
— Lord Hamilton no llama a las puertas. Y Lord Hamilton no va a pisar ni su casa ni este barrio. ¿Le importa acompañarme?  
James torció la boca con su gesto habitual, pero acompañó al hombre hasta un coche grande y elegante aparcado al final de la calle. Bueno, no podía culpar a Lord Hamilton de no querer salir del coche por aquella zona. Cuando volviera, le habrían robado el coche y hasta el chófer. El hombre moreno habrío la puerta trasera del coche y le hizo un gesto. James entró y se sentó al lado de Lord Hamilton, que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, de rostro severo y serio que parecía no haber sonreído jamás. James no vió nada en él que le recordara los agradables rasgos de Thomas. Su voz grave era tan dura como su expresión.  
— Señor McGraw, supongo que se imagina el motivo de mi presencia en este… — no pareció encontrar palabra adecuada para definir lo que para él sin duda era un horror infrahumano.  
— Pues, no. Mi imaginación es escasa.  
— Igual que su educación y sus modales, según me han informado. En efecto, he sido informado ámpliamente acerca de usted. Como podrá suponer sabía desde el principio donde y con quien se hallaba mi hijo. Podría haberle hecho volver en cualquier momento.  
— ¿Y porqué no lo hizo?  
— Esperaba que fuera él el que entrara en razón. No es la primera vez que se escapa. Lleva haciendo esto desde que era un adolescente. Suponía que con la edad acabaría por sentar la cabeza. Por supuesto esa era mi condición para que heredara el título y lo que conlleva.  
James no dijo nada, no veía a donde quería llegar aquel hombre. Quizá su intención era hacerle creer que Thomas le había utilizado para huir de él, para fastidiarle o lo que fuera. Lord Hamilton hizo una pausa bastante larga.  
— El caso — dijo al fin — es que Thomas no solo no tiene intención de cambiar sino que parece que cada vez escoge compañías menos recomendables — el rostro del hombre se volvió hacia él, frío, amenazador — Lo sé todo acerca de usted, señor Flint.  
James contuvo la respiración un instante. El hombre continuó hablando.  
— Me resultaría muy fácil ir con esta información a la policía y librar al mundo civilizado de una abominación como usted durante una buena temporada. Su lista de crímenes es bastante larga.  
— No me importa ir a la cárcel.  
— Pero a Thomas sí que le importa.  
— Si lo que quiere es que deje a su hijo…  
El hombre soltó una risotada despreciativa.  
— Dejarle… A mí eso ya no me importa, señor Flint. Si no se acuesta con usted, será con cualquier otro. Pero el que sea usted facilita mis planes. Thomas ha ganado este juicio y creo que tiene pensado denunciarme para recuperar sus derechos sucesorios en base a no sé qué rollo sobre la discriminación y alguna otra tontería. Es un muchacho con determinación y no me cabe duda de que encontrará quién le escuche. No pienso dejar que eso suceda. Convénzale, señor Flint, de que es mejor quedarse calladito. No voy a dejar que el futuro Lord Hamilton sea un desviado. Prefiero que el título muera conmigo.  
James no pudo decir ni una palabra. Lord Hamilton le hizo un gesto a su chófer.  
— Ahmid, el señor se va ya.  
El chófer, que había esperado fuera, abrió la puerta del coche.  
— Buenas noches, señor McGraw.  
James seguía sin poder decir nada. No era frecuente en él quedarse sin palabras, pero temía decir algo de lo que llegara a arrepentirse así que simplemente se fue de allí.

 

Thomas no estaba solo. Parecía que había decidido celebrar su victoria con Miranda y los dos estaban en el pequeño salón de su apartamento, ocupando el sofá y bebiendo vino.  
— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó Thomas llenando una tercera copa para él y ofreciéndosela. — Hemos tenido que empezar sin ti.  
James se bebió la copa de golpe antes de contestar.   
— Acabo de tener una conversación muy interesante con tu padre.  
El rostro de Thomas se ensombreció momentaneamente. Se recobró y preguntó como si no importara demasiado la respuesta:  
— ¿Qué quería?  
James dudó antes de contestar. Miranda le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.   
— Es un hombre que impresiona, ¿verdad? — dijo sonriendo con amabilidad. — Y no de forma positiva.  
James se sentó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba muy guapa con su moreno pelo suelto y vestida con un sencillo jersey verde y unos vaqueros. Thomas tenía cogida una de sus manos, quizá un gesto involuntario buscando protección que había hecho en cuanto James había mencionado a su padre. Hacían buena pareja, los dos tan guapos, tan educados.   
— Puedes hablar delante de Miranda — dijo Thomas como si adivinara que era lo que le impedía hablar. — Se lo he contado todo.  
No le pilló de sorpresa. Así que contó lo que le había dicho Lord Hamilton sin omitir ningún detalle. Thomas sirvió más vino para todos.  
— Sabía que iba a salir con algo así — dijo. — Cuando acabó el juicio se me acercó y me informó de que pensaba emprender acciones legales para desheredarme. Como no me doblego a su voluntad, ha decidido simplemente borrarme de su existencia. Le amenacé con recurrir e ir a juicio y eso sería un escándalo.   
— ¿Y vas a seguir con ello? — preguntó Miranda.  
— Claro que no. Ni siquiera me interesa ese título ya. Lo dije para fastidiarle. No merece la pena seguir con todo este asunto. Ya ves a dónde me llevó, lo mal que he estado. Ahora estoy bien así.  
No quería hablar más del tema. Quería celebrar lo que había conseguido aquel día con las dos personas a las que amaba sin pensar más en su padre. Hablaron de muchas otras cosas y bebieron un poquillo de más hasta que se hizo tarde y pidieron un taxi para Miranda. Al quedarse a solas, sin embargo, James volvió a sacar el tema.  
— No puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Si aún tuvieras una posibilidad de recobrar lo que te pertenece, deberías luchar por ello.   
— Ya he sacrificado demasiado por ese título y por ese apellido. Se acabó.   
Thomas estaba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina mientras James recogía las copas y las dejaba en el fregadero. Tenía la corbata aflojada y la camisa algo desabrochada. Parecía cansado, pero era firme. James no quería insistir más, solo quería estar seguro de que Thomas estaba decidido.  
— Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa vida que has recuperado?  
— Lo mismo que tú. Empezar de nuevo.  
— ¿Con cuál de todos esos grandes planes que tienes?  
— Ya veremos. A lo mejor sí que me presento a concejal.  
Acabó de quitarse la corbata. James le miraba apoyado a su vez en el fregadero. Cuanto más le miraba, más seguro estaba de que por mucho tiempo que pasara nunca iba a cansarse de verle, cansado o lleno de entusiasmo, vestido o desnudo, serio o con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante. Ni se cansaría de escucharle hablar sobre libros y de todo lo que iba mal en el gobierno, en el mundo, en esa calle donde había un bache que nunca arreglaban.  
— Tienes todo mi apoyo.  
— Gracias, pelirrojo.  
James levantó un dedo como advertencia.  
— Si vuelves a llamarme pelirrojo otra vez…  
— ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? — Thomas sonaba algo desafiante y decididamente travieso. Se le había pasado el cansancio.  
No, decididamente James no iba a cansarse tampoco de besarle y de abrazarle en ningún momento.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-cuela de "Those Memories Long Gone" ¿Qué por qué están en dos idiomas distintos? Y yo qué sé...


End file.
